Recueil de one-shot 2
by Loupiote54
Summary: Tout est dans le titre 2. Il y aura aussi des bonus sur ma fic "Impossible n'est pas anglais". M par précaution
1. Petit conte

Hier, j'ai tué ce pauvre Romano dans une fic. J'avais les boules (c'est un de mes personnages préférés) alors j'ai écrit ce conte de fée pour qu'il ait aussi droit à une fin heureuse.

**Disclamer:** Himaruya possède Hetalia.

* * *

**Petit conte**

Il était une fois dans un royaume fort fort lointain un roi, une reine et un prince qui vivaient heureux. Le prince Antonio était beau, sage et bon comme ses parents et faisait leur fierté. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, les yeux verts comme la forêt et un sourire lumineux comme le soleil. Vient le temps de le marier et ils se demandèrent comment trouver un parti digne de lui. La reine eut une idée et déclara que les prétendants devaient se présenter «nus mais habillés, seuls mais accompagnés». Seuls trois personnes se présentèrent, deux femmes et un homme, enroulés dans des filets de pêche et accompagnés, l'une d'un chien, l'autre d'un chat et la dernière d'un âne. Les deux femmes étaient ravissantes mais l'homme était moche comme une gargouille, le visage rude aux traits torturés, bossu, les pieds en canard. Son chat était tout aussi hideux, borgne, la queue coupée et une patte en moins. Les parents refusèrent aussitôt que quelqu'un d'aussi laid épouse leur fils mais celui-ci leur demanda:

-Vous m'avez appris à ne jamais juger les gens sur leur apparence. Une âme brillante se cache peut-être derrière ce faciès hideux. Laissez-lui une chance.

Voyant au-delà des apparences, le jeune homme avait vu la douceur avec laquelle il câlinait son animal, l'affection qu'il lui portait et une souffrance cachée dans son regard qui le touchèrent profondément.

* * *

Le couple royal accepta. Ils guidèrent ensuite les prétendants vers les jardins sous prétexte de les interroger pour mieux faire leur choix. Les deux demoiselles se montrèrent charmantes et pleine de grâces mais l'autre était atrocement vulgaire et ne pouvait dire une phrase sans jurer. Le roi et la reine étaient horrifiés mais Antonio le trouvait amusant. Soudain, un enfant crasseux aux gros sourcils surgit, poursuivit par un garde armé d'une épée aiguisée. Il accula l'enfant dans un recoin et s'avança, menaçant. L'une des prétendantes ne réagit pas, la seconde sembla hésiter mais le laid s'interposa immédiatement.

-Pourquoi attaques-tu ce môme, enfoiré?

-Il a volé des pommes dans les vergers royaux!

-Et alors? C'est une raison pour l'agresser avec une arme? Il mérite une bonne fessée d'accord mais pas de finir embroché par un abruti!

Alors, l'héritier du royaume s'avança et lui prit la main.

-Cet enfant est Peter, le fils du mage royal. Il s'agissait du dernier test pour départager mes prétendants.

* * *

Son père et sa mère sourirent, comprenant que malgré son mauvais caractère et sa laideur, celui-ci était digne de leur fils. Bella, la seconde princesse, honteuse de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt et bonne joueuse, s'avança pour les féliciter. Mais l'apparence de la première, une belle brune, changea brusquement et son chien, une illusion, disparut. Peter cria mais ils se retournèrent trop tard et l'élu fut frappé dans le dos par un sortilège puis s'écroula dans les bras du prince. La jeune femme raffinée avait laissé place à la méchante sorcière Natalya. Elle s'enfuit par magie avant que l'on ne puisse l'attraper.

* * *

Antonio, déjà conquit par cette petite teigne vulgaire, pleura en serrant contre lui le corps inerte. Au fur et à mesure que ses larmes coulaient sur le visage disgracieux et le corps tordu, son apparence changea. Le dos bossu se redressa, les proportions du corps s'harmonisèrent et la face repoussante se brouilla et disparut. Bientôt, ce fut un jeune homme beau comme le jours qui reposa contre le prince. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent ceux du prince, stupéfait. Il venait de reconnaître le fils du roi du royaume voisin,Lovino, enlevé par la sorcière cinq ans auparavant parce que ses parents ne l'avaient pas invitée à la grande fête pour célébrer sa naissance. Tout le monde le croyait mort.

* * *

Il raconta son histoire:

-Me tuer ne la satisfaisait pas. Cette connasse m'a maudit, effaçant ma mémoire, me volant ma beauté et m'obligeant à vivre parmi les miséreux. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai vécu ainsi. Puis, j'ai appris pour le mariage. J'y ai vu l'occasion d'échapper à cette vie de merde et je suis parti. Hélas, la sorcière avait laissé quelqu'un pour me surveiller que je croyais alors être mon grand-père. Comme le village où elle m'avait laissé été loin, je ne voulais pas le laisser sans explication ni ressource et je lui ai expliqué mon projet et montré où j'avais rangé mes économies en promettant de revenir le chercher si j'étais choisi. L'enfoiré a d'abord tenté de me retenir en invoquant les dangers du voyage puis, voyant que j'étais déterminé, il a fait mine de me souhaiter bonne chance. En réalité, je me rappelle maintenant que c'était un enculé de démon invoqué par elle et il l'a prévenu dès que je suis parti. En effet, seul un amour sincère pouvait me sauver et elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, cette salope!

Par contre, son langage n'était pas dû à un sort.

* * *

-L'amour est un remède à la plupart des sortilèges de magie noire, acquiesça le mage royal, Arthur, jusqu'alors caché dans un arbre. Il tenait dans un bocal un serpent noir et bavant, qui n'était autre que Natalya, capturée par ses soins alors qu'elle tentait de franchir les protections magiques placées par précaution autour du jardin.

L'ignorant complètement, absorbés l'un par l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent. La méchante sorcière fut emprisonnée pour l'éternité dans une sombre geôle. Antonio et Lovino se marièrent et vécurent heureux pour toujours.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	2. Deux ou trois gamins?

Voilà une histoire qui peut-être considérée aussi bien comme un bonus que comme un one-shot indépendant donc il n'y a pas de risque de spoiler si vous ne connaissez pas ma fic.

**Disclamer:** Himaruya, toujours et à jamais, est propriétaire d'Hetalia. Moi je me contente d'emprunter les personnages.

* * *

**Deux ou trois gamins?**

Arthur Kirkland, Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, Terreur des mers et «daddy» de deux petites colonies nord-américaines turbulentes sortit de sa demeure en chemise et pieds nus en appelant Alfred. Celui qui deviendrait un jour les puissants mais peu subtiles States se trouvait perché en haut d'un marronnier.

-Descend tout de suite!

-Je peux pas! J'ai peur!

Devant les grands yeux bleus et la bouille angélique de son jeune fils, il se radoucit aussitôt.

-Daddy viens te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas.

Angleterre escalada l'arbre avec précaution. Il arriva en haut rouge et les pieds douloureux, en pestant.

-Al? Où es-tu? Je suis là!

* * *

Des rires claires et enfantins parvinrent à ses oreilles. Arthur se pencha pour découvrir le petit États-Unis et son frère Canada, son ourson dans les bras, se moquant de lui. Comprenant que sa colonie était discrètement descendue pendant qu'il s'échinait à monter, Arthur jura à voix basse.

-Espèce de...Excuse-toi tout de suite!

-Non, répondit l'enfant en lui tirant la langue.

A ses côtés, Matthew souriait.

-Si c'est comme ça, je ne descendrai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu des excuses.

* * *

Le soir, Francis arriva heureux à l'idée de revoir son petit Matthieu, Alfred et, même si il avait du mal à l'admettre, Arthur. Il entra dans la maison, fatigué par de longs jours de voyage. Dès son arrivée, Mati lui sauta dans les bras, suivi de près par son frère.

-Doucement mes amours, ria-t-il en soulevant les deux enfants.

Puis, il attendit l'arrivée d'un anglais grincheux qui râlerait parce qu'il arrivait plus tôt que prévu sans prévenir. Mais d'anglais grincheux il n'y eut point.

-Mes chéris, vous avez abandonné daddy dans la forêt?

-Il est dans le marronnier répondit États-Unis. Il y a passé la matinée!

Francis reposa les petits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement?

* * *

Alfred répondit qu'il était le plus fort. Heureusement, Matthieu expliqua calmement et clairement les événements. Pendant ce temps, il remarqua que Mati avait de la peinture sur le visage, les vêtements et les mains et qu'Al arborait de la confiture autour de la bouche.

Le blond s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du farceur.

-Alfred, il faut que tu t'excuses.

-Pourquoi?

-Alfred...

La petite nation reconnut sans peine l'expression de son père français. C' était celle qui signifiait que rien ne pourrait l'attendrir.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu as vraiment blessé daddy intervient Canada.

Aussitôt, la jeune colonie céda. Son papa vérifia par la fenêtre qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arbre et parlait à Angleterre. Il remarqua l'étrange pierre bleue dans la main de son rival le plus précieux. Il avait donc gardé un œil par magie sur les enfants. Un instant, un sourire tendre flotta sur ses lèvres puis il se tourna vers son autre fils avec une expression sévère.

* * *

-Toi, murmura-t-il à Canada, pourquoi es-tu couvert de tâches?

-J'ai fait de la peinture.

-Où?

-Sur les murs de ma chambre!

Francis retient de justesse un juron.

Puis, il entendit une voix familière.

-Stupid frog, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Bonsoir mon lapin! Chantonna presque ladite grenouille, souriant devant la mine chiffonnée de son Thuthur. Tu as des brindilles dans les cheveux!

En grommelant, son plus cher ennemi tenta vainement de se recoiffer avec les doigts. France rit.

-Je m'occupe du repas, en attendant nettoie donc ces deux garnements, déclara-t-il. Et Matti...

-Je sais.

* * *

Après le repas, le royaume français se rendit dans la chambre des jumeaux pour voir les dégâts. En l'entendant crier, Arthur entra dans la pièce en courant. Il nierait toujours s'être inquiété. Sur un des murs, une peinture maladroite représentait deux enfants et deux adultes qui se tenaient par la main. Malgré le tracé enfantin, on reconnaissait facilement les deux nations et les jeunes colonies.

-C'est Mati qui a peint! C'est super beau! Lança Alfred en sautant sur son lit.

Machinalement, Francis l'attrapa et le posa à terre. Son lapin le rejoignit devant le mur.

-C'est surprenant mais plutôt mignon, dit-il.

Arthur n'avait pas l'air d'accord et ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

-Daddy, tu n'aimes pas ma peinture? Entendit-on alors Matthieu demander en regardant son père anglais, l'air inquiet, son ours assit à ses pieds avec un regard suppliant.

Et la nation crainte et puissante ne put qu'admettre sa défaite.

-Je veux bien la laisser mais tu ranges ton bazar et tu nettoies bougonna-t-il finalement.

* * *

ChibiCanada rend tout mignon! Vive la FACE Family, bises, merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Hanté

Que dire de ceci à part que c'est mignon et un peu couillon?

**Disclamer: **HIMARUYA IS THE MASTER. Je me prosterne bien bas devant lui (si il s'est lavé les pieds).

* * *

**Hanté**

Feliciano avait peur. Il se passait des choses étranges pendant les réunions mondiales. Des stylos qui se débouchaient tous seuls, des chaises qui bougeaient, des chansons que personne ne chantait mais que tout le monde entendait et surtout cette présence silencieuse que chacun sentait sans pouvoir la définir. La conclusion était simple: elles étaient hantées. Il prit donc sa décision.

* * *

Ludwig se pinça discrètement. La douleur était bien réelle ce qui signifiait que son adorable mais gaffeur petit-ami venait bien d'arriver en compagnie d'un homme vêtu d'une toge couleur safran, un crucifix de la taille de trois chopes de bières empilées autour du cou, un énorme turban blanc lui enserrant la tête, une mallette à la main et beaucoup trop de rimmel autour de ses yeux sombres qui ressortait sur sa peau pâle. Allemagne chercha comment demander diplomatiquement une explication à son cher et tendre sur la présence de cet...inconnu mais le jumeau de ce dernier le devança.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ramené cet espèce de panda humanoïde, abruti? Chigi!

D'habitude, les relations du blond avec Lovino étaient plutôt conflictuelles mais pour une fois, il était d'accord avec cette comparaison.

* * *

-Je suis Nathanaël Von Vanksager, le grand et célèbre exorciste, se présenta l'individu d'un ton qui suggérait que les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas ne valaient guère mieux que des cafards dans une cuisine.

-Il va pouvoir nous débarrasser du fantôme! Veee! Il est très fort!

Aussitôt, le fier représentant des allemands décida de refuser fermement cette ineptie. Ce charlatan n'avait rien à faire à une réunion mondiale.

-S'il te plaît Ludwig...Laisse-le juste essayer une fois.

Devant les yeux suppliants de Feliciano, il céda et dut ensuite supporter les railleries de Lovino, où le mot «soumis» revenait souvent.

* * *

Francis arriva tout essoufflé devant la salle de réunion. A cause d'une grève des trains chez lui, il était en retard au meeting. Pour couronner le tout, celui-ci avait lieu chez Arthur à Londres. D'habitude, dans ces cas-là, il s'arrangeait pour arriver en avance et rejoindre son lapin sur le chemin du bâtiment où avait lieu l'événement afin de l'embêter pour qu'il arrive énervé. Angleterre ne le raterait pas lorsqu'il saurait la raison de son arrivée tardive. France s'arrêta quelque secondes pour retrouver son calme et se recoiffer. En retard oui mais débraillé jamais! Puis, il pénétra dignement dans la pièce et se fit royalement ignorer. Et pour cause, les autres observaient un drôle de personnage en robe tourner dans la pièce, un encensoir dans une main et un bénitier dans l'autre, en marmonnant dans sa barbe en broussaille ridiculement longue.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il à Antonio, appuyé contre le mur.

-Italie a ramené un exorciste. Il est convaincu que les réunions sont hantées.

Espagne semblait trouver l'idée très amusante. Avant que son ami puisse lui demander des précisions, une voix railleuse résonna.

-Ben alors frog, on ne sait plus lire l'heure?

Et ce fut le début d'une énième dispute franco-anglaise.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nathanaël s'était arrêté. Brusquement, il se dirigea vers une chaise vide.

-Le spectre est parmi nous!

Feliciano, effrayé, se blottit contre son amant, qui sembla soudain beaucoup moins mécontent.

-Par le pouvoir de tous les saints, le Yin et le Yang, que la lumière te chasse! Esprit sans repos, abandonne cet endroit et pars au royaume des cieux! Entonna le «professionnel».

-Mais...

-Cette entité est puissante, déclara l'enturbanné et il se mit à tourner autour de la chaise en l'arrosant d'eau bénite et en agitant son encensoir.

-L'awesome moi est dans la place!

* * *

Tout le monde sursauta à cette entrée fracassante de Gilbert à part Von Vanksager, très concentré, et les deux rivaux. A travers la fumée, on commençait à distinguer une forme et on entendait quelqu'un tousser. Tout à sa tâche, l'homme ne vit pas le nouvel arrivant l'approcher, ne prêta aucune attention à la main sur son épaule et ne s'en rendit compte qu'en se retrouvant confronté à un albinos rouge de colère.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Un peu effrayé mais très professionnel, il récita son boniment habituel avec les inflexions mystiques de rigueur et un air mystérieux plutôt réussi. Et c'est sans aucun mysticisme que l'albinos le saisit par le col de sa toge ridicule, ouvrit la fenêtre du premier étage et envoya le malheureux rencontrer les rosiers plein d'épines en contrebas.

* * *

-East mais...tenta son frère.

-L'esprit est libre! On va tous mourir! Paniqua Feliciano tandis que son jumeau entamait une retraite stratégique vers la porte.

-C'est pas un fantôme,c'est mon copain!

Puis, au «spectre»:

-Tout va bien Sunny?

-Oui, ça va.

C'est alors que les personnes présentes découvrirent avec stupéfaction un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus tirant sur le mauve qui ressemblait beaucoup à America assit sur la chaise, un ourson blanc serré contre lui. Il rougit en se découvrant le centre de l'attention générale.

-Je...Je suis Canada.

* * *

Francis cessa d'envoyer des piques à son plus cher ennemi pour câliner son «adorable Mati» pendant que Alfred expliquait que «Je suis le héros et du coup, les gens oublient mon frère». Arthur râla d'être ainsi abandonné et suivit son voisin d'Outre-Manche. Feliciano s'excusa, confus, pendant que Lovino se moquait. Heureusement, Canada n'était pas rancunier et ils riaient ensemble de l'accident quelques minutes plus tard.

L'exorciste s'éloigna en boitant, son ego piétiné et pour une fois, Matthieu put parler en réunion sans être complètement ignoré. La passer sur les genoux de Prusse aida beaucoup.

* * *

**Bonus**

-Lovino? Ça va?

-Il vient de croiser Antonio torse-nu. Toutes ses synapses sont déconnectées.

-D'accord.

-En fait, je crois qu'on peut s'en servir comme porte-manteau.

-Ah non, on va tous les retrouver par terre quand il se réveillera.

-Je vous emmerde bande de cons!

* * *

Juste une idée un peu bête mais marrante que j'ai eu en période de révisions (il y a peut-être un lien d'ailleurs).

Bises, une petite review si vous voulez, à plus.


	4. Cauchemar lupin

Je suis en plein trip FACE family en ce moment. Et j'aime bien taper sur France aussi.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède Hetalia. Je ne suis pas Himaruya.

* * *

**Cauchemar**

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des hurlements. Il sauta de son lit, glissa sur ses pantoufles, moulina des bras, se redressa de justesse et courut jusqu'à la chambre de ses fils. Il alluma la chandelle posée sur leur table de chevet. A sa lueur tremblotante, il trouva Matthew et Alfred serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de ce dernier. Kumajiro était allongé à leurs pieds.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Leur demanda leur daddy en scrutant la pièce sombre.

-Le monstre va nous manger.

-La Bête du Guévaudan! Précisa Canada.

-J'ai même pas peur! Lança son jumeau en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

* * *

Angleterre soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il entreprit de rassurer ses enfants. Alors, Francis apparut en se frottant les yeux, la tignasse en bataille.

-Un problème?

-Ils ont fait un mauvais rêve lui expliqua Arthur, une jeune colonie sur chaque genoux. Une histoire de monstre...

-Qui mange les enfants! Précisa la future première puissance mondiale qui remit son pouce dans sa bouche aussitôt sa phrase terminée.

-La Bête du Guévaudan de papa!

-Matti? Comment ça de papa?

Ignorant les signes frénétiques de son père, il leva de grands yeux innocents vers son dad.

-C'est papa qui nous a raconté l'histoire du monstre avant qu'on aille dormir!

* * *

Si il n'avait pas eu ses fils dans les bras, il aurait secoué France comme un prunier pour faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans sa tête de linotte.

-Tu leur racontes ça avant de les coucher? Espèce de grenouille stupide!

-Mon lapin...

-Je ne suis pas ton lapin!

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air furieux parce que son beau rival battit en retraite sans insister. Arthur se concentra sur ses jumeaux, leur assurant que la «Bête» n'existait pas et leur fredonna une vieille berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

Francis attendit un moment dans le couloir mais finit par s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son Thuthur sortir de la chambre des petits. Il entra et, à la lueur mourante de la chandelle, discerna son lapin endormit, les deux enfants blottis contre lui. Pour une fois, ses traits n'étaient ni boudeurs ni fermés mais paisibles. Il se pencha sur son plus cher ennemi et l'embrassa impulsivement sur le front. Arthur sourit mais ne se réveilla pas. France remonta les couvertures sur lui et les colonies et s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds en emportant la bougie. Seule la nuit fut témoin de la profonde tendresse exprimée sur son visage.

* * *

Parce que j'imagine bien Angleterre capable de veiller des heures pour rassurer ses enfants. Parce que c'est mignon. Et parce que j'avais envie.

La Bête du Guévaudan est une légende qui vient d'une série d'attaques de loup particulièrement sanglantes et meurtrières en Auvergne au treizième siècle (je crois). Un type a tué un gros loup et les attaques se sont arrêtées mais personne n'est vraiment sûr de ce qui s'est passé.

Merci aux revieweurs des chapitres précédents!


	5. Le pire des râteau(instant guimauve)

J'avais envie d'écrire un DenNor avec une déclaration d'amour. J'ai ouvert mon traitement de texte, j'ai tapé et ça a donné ce petit one-shot. Je voulais faire un truc avec un côté "romantisme désespéré" mais du coup, j'ai peur que Norvège soit assez OOC.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. J'ai essayé de l'acheter avec des chocolats mais ça n'a pas marché.

* * *

**Le pire des râteaux**

Norvège se regarda dans son miroir. Un blond aux yeux bleus de carrure moyenne, vêtu d'un costume marin et une barrette dans les cheveux lui rendit son regard. Lukas ne s'était jamais considéré comme beau mais il savait aussi ne pas être moche. Son reflet paraissait parfaitement calme, au contraire de l'original. C'était ridicule, il était une nation âgée de plusieurs siècles, un puissant sorcier, un bon musicien, une personne sage et intelligente mais il se sentait aussi nerveux qu'un adolescent qui allait à son premier rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui, lui, Lukas Bondevik, allait se déclarer à Matthias Køhler, représentant des danois, pays le plus heureux du monde, imbécile patenté et accessoirement son meilleur ami et bientôt plus si tout se passait bien.

* * *

Le mage quitta sa demeure, accompagné comme toujours par Bichon, le troll qu'il avait adopté et élevé. Il arriva rapidement chez Danemark, un ancien guerrier viking. Il avait gardé de ses années de raids sur les côtes des nations voisines une carrure impressionnante, d'autant plus qu'il dépassait le mage d'au moins une tête. Blond, les cheveux dressés sur la tête en une masse de pics qui nécessitait chaque matin une grande quantité de gel ultra-fixant, arborant toujours un sourire heureux et étant plus ou moins pote avec tout le monde, il était très différent du presque associable, froid et réservé norvégien. Il le gratifia d'une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle, très content de le voir arriver.

-Norge, tu viens pas assez souvent!

* * *

Ensuite, son ami le traîna à l'intérieur jusqu'au salon et lui offrit une bière qu'il refusa. Norvège sentait que si il commençait à boire pour se donner du courage, il ne s'arrêterait pas à temps. Mathias s'en servit une et les deux nations s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-Dommage, elle est vachement bonne, tu rates quelque chose!

Pendant quelques instants, ils bavardèrent tranquillement. Il sourit beaucoup et rit quelque fois. Norge n'arrivait à se détendre ainsi et à relâcher le strict contrôle exercé sur ses émotions qu'en présence du danois. Finalement, Lukas parvient à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour oser dire ces quelques mots:

-Et si on se mettait ensemble?

* * *

Danemark en resta bouche bée quelques instants puis il éclata de rire. Un vrai fou rire qui le plia en deux et lui arracha des larmes. Sans un mot, Norvège se leva et quitta la pièce. Son ami ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer qu'il remarqua la place vide à côté de lui.

-Ben...Norge?

Une massue surgie de nulle part frappa le danois.

Lukas ne pleura pas. Il rentra chez lui, monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et ne bougea plus .

* * *

Mathias arriva deux jours plus tard devant chez son ami. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Ils rigolaient bien et soudain, Lukas s'était barré, une chose invisible l'avait frappé et le mage ne répondait plus à ses appels depuis. Le grand blond se doutait qu'il avait gaffé à un moment mais quand? Il frappa à la porte en appelant Norvège. Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais la porte s'ouvrit. Danemark entra et le chercha dans toutes les pièces de la demeure. Il finit par le trouver dans la chambre à coucher.

-C'est bizarre, Norge n'aime pas faire la sieste d'habitude, songea l'ex-viking.

* * *

La nation reposait sur le dos, toute habillée, les yeux grands ouverts. Il respirait, le danois voyait sa poitrine se soulever, mais son regard était vide, comme si il n'habitait plus son corps.

-Norge...Norge! Cria Mathias en secouant le corps inerte.

Il resta totalement immobile. Le guerrier inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Lukas était dans un état inexplicable. Donc c'était sûrement en rapport avec la magie. Danemark regarda autour de lui et repéra le téléphone portable de son ami, en équilibre instable entre deux piles de grimoire sur le bureau. Il chercha dans le répertoire quelqu'un qui en saurait plus que lui sur cette foutue magie et trouva le numéro d'Angleterre.

* * *

-Allô Lukas?

-Non, c'est Matthias. Norge me fait un truc hyper bizarre là.

-Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement?

Le danois pensa que lui dire de se calmer ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il essaya comme même et expliqua tout à Arthur.

-Hum...Est-il blessé? Demanda celui-ci.

-Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi?

-Ce que tu me racontes ressembles beaucoup au retrait.

-Keuwah? Ne put que dire le représentant.

-C'est une technique qui consiste à se retirer au plus profond de son esprit. Mais elle est dangereuse, il y a un risque de ne jamais réussir à revenir. C'est pourquoi elle n'est utilisée qu'en cas de douleur trop importante pour être supportée, par exemple en cas de torture. Mais tu me dis qu'il n'est pas blessé...Danemark? Tu es toujours là?

* * *

Le géant blond venait de broyer le petit appareil dans son poing sans s'en rendre compte. Il se souvient en un éclair de la visite de son voisin et de sa question «Tu veux sortir avec moi?». Une blague, avait-il pensé alors, il n'est pas sérieux. Mais si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie? Il avait ris et Norge était parti. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Mathias s'agenouilla auprès du lit et se pencha sur Lukas.

Ses prunelles étaient aussi ternes que celles d'un cadavre.

-Merde...Norge...Je suis tellement désolé...

Il lui prit la main, écrasé de remords. La culpabilité et la peur se mêlaient en lui. Il voulait s'excuser, réparer sa faute, lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait mais Norvège était loin, si loin.

* * *

-S'il te plaît...Réveille-toi. Je te promets tout ce que tu veux. Je ne viendrai plus chez toi à l'improviste, je ne ferai plus n'importe quoi aux réunions mondiales, j'arrêterai de boire, je réfléchirai avant de parler si tu te réveilles.

Il pleurait, ses larmes coulaient sur le visage impassible. La plupart des gens trouvaient que Lukas n'exprimait jamais rien. Mais pour lui, c'était un livre ouvert. Il connaissait le moindre des tics, mouvements et signes insignifiants de Norge, savait quand il était nerveux, content ou énervé. Il était nerveux deux jours auparavant. Et lui n'était qu'un crétin.

Mathias étreignit le corps frêle, embrassa la peau trop froide.

-Reviens...Me laisse pas tout seul. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul. Me laisse pas.

* * *

Il flottait dans un monde gris où les sentiments n'existaient pas. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Un jour? Un an? Un siècle? Ici, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'était important. Il n'y avait que la paix et le silence. Soudain, ce silence fut rompu.

-_Reviens...Me laisse pas._

Qui parlait? Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Elle le dérangeait. Il voulait dormir.

-_Norge...Réveille-toi._

Qui était Norge? Était-ce lui? Oui, on l'appelait comme ça avant le gris. Des gens...Mathias.

Le nom s'imposa comme une évidence. Il commença à chercher la source de la voix.

-_Je t'aime. Reviens._

Une lumière apparut, pâle et tremblante mais inratable dans la monotonie brumeuse qui l'entourait. Il se dirigea vers elle, attiré par cette personne qui parlait

toujours. Le monde devient blanc puis une explosion de couleurs.

* * *

Lorsque Lukas se réveilla, la première chose dont il eut conscience ce fut une sensation d'humidité sur sa peau. Puis, il sentit la chaleur d'une personne qui le serrait dans ses bras. Et il entendait toujours la voix de Mathias qui s'excusait.

-Je suis désolé. Pars pas sans moi. Je t'aime.

Norvège tourna la tête et se retrouva le nez contre l'oreille de Danemark. Celui-ci continua sa litanie désespérée.

-Je suis réveillé, tu peux arrêter.

* * *

L'ancien viking leva la tête et le regarda comme si un miracle venait d'avoir lieu. Puis, il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Norge ne résista pas, profitant de l'instant. Le danois le relâcha.

-Quand tu es venu à la maison, j'ai cru que tu blaguais. Je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot. J'aurai dû...

Le norvégien lui rendit son baiser pour le faire taire. Ensuite, il murmura doucement:

-Tu es un abruti mais je t'aime.

Lorsque Arthur, inquiet après sa conversation avec Danemark, pénétra chez le mage, il trouva Lukas en pleine forme dans les bras du représentant danois et s'éclipsa discrètement.

* * *

Mathias il a merdé, Mathias il a merdé...

Bon, j'avoue que Lukas a une réaction extrême. J'imagine que comme c'est un gros control-freak qui a mis du temps à assumer ses sentiments et qui n'a pas l'habitude des relations sociales (ni d'être amoureux), il a pété les plombs.

Bref, j'espère que ce one-shot où j'ai cédé à mon côté romantique et à mon côté "La Belle au Bois dormant m'a traumatisée à vie" vous aura plus.

Merci aux reviewers et followers. Je crois que personne n'a mit ce recueil en favori mais je remercie comme même vu que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge.

Et merci à ceux qui lisent tout simplement. A plus!


	6. Le BTT au lycée

Il y a ici trois petits textes. Le premier est un U.A (les nations sont des humains ordinaires) et les deux derniers parlent de Peter quand il avait deux ou trois ans.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le propriétaire d'Hetalia. La vanne du premier texte appartient à de bons amis de mon cousin que je ne connais pas et les plutes à mon tonton.

* * *

**Le Bad Touch Trio au lycée**

Francis était assis au fond de la salle de classe d'un lycée huppé. Il profitait de sa position stratégique pour mater discrètement le petit anglais assis devant lui. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Un homme au visage masqué par un grand casque de moto rouge vif entra, un petit sachet portant le logo d'une célèbre chaîne de fast-food à la main. Le français se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour, je viens livrer les nuggets de Bonnefoy.

Il déposa tranquillement le paquet sur le bureau. Le professeur, , se remit de sa surprise.

-Eh, attendez, qui êtes-vous?

L'homme au casque et son complice, un brun souriant, commencèrent à courir vers l'escalier. Alors, un surveillant portant, pour une raison inconnue, un masque blanc sur le visage surgit.

-Arrêtez-vous.

Francis, son paquet à la main, observa avec amusement ses deux meilleurs amis piler et faire précipitamment demi-tour. Ils repassèrent devant la salle sous les rires des lycéens et disparurent par le second escalier. Tout le monde se précipita aux fenêtres. Très vite, ils furent repérés sortant du lycée. Le jeune homme les vit s'engouffrer dans la voiture de Gilbert, celui qui portait un casque, et démarrer. Lorsque le pion arriva, ils étaient déjà loin. Par contre, le farceur qui avait trouvé drôle de demander à ses potes de lui apporter des nuggets en cours parce qu'il avait encore faim faillit être viré deux semaines et dû user de tout son charme, s'excusant et promettant de se calmer. Il ne dénonça pas ses complices et le proviseur dû se contenter d'appeler leur lycée pour leur dire de mieux tenir leurs élèves.

* * *

**Enfance**

Arthur s'attendrit en voyant son fils de dix-huit mois courir vers lui. C'était un enfant vif et éveillé qui avait marché dès six mois et prononcé son premier mot à huit mois.

-Daddy?

-Oui Peter?

-Papa a dit un truc bizarre que j'ai pas compris. Ça veut dire quoi «sucer des pines»?

-FRANCIS!

Entendant ce hurlement, le représentant français sauta de la plate-forme qui constituait le modeste territoire de Sealand et entreprit de rentrer chez lui à la nage avant que son lapin ne découvre tous les termes qu'il avait appris à la petite nation.

* * *

**Les plutes**

-Où tu vas papa? Demanda Peter Kirkland, trois ans tout juste.

\- Je vais te chercher une surprise.

Le petit garçon le regarda d'un air implorant, voulant savoir ce qu'était la surprise. Francis hésita. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Le genre d'idée qui paraît très drôle sur le coup mais beaucoup moins ensuite. France finit par se pencher pour murmurer quelques choses à l'oreille de l'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur s'étrangla avec son thé quand son fils arriva dans la cuisine en lui expliquant que «papa a dit qu'il allait me ramener une plute.»

Que la «plute» soit en réalité un livre de contes ne calma que peu le sorcier mais évita au moins au blagueur une mort tragique par combustion spontanée.

* * *

Voilà, aujourd'hui c'était la journée «je poste des conneries». J'espère vous avoir au moins fait sourire. Merci aux reviewers, bisous à tous.


	7. Ils sont deux

Me revoilà avec un petit one-shot.

**Attention: **Ceci est un bonus de ma fic **Impossible n'est pas anglais. Risque de spoiler **pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les derniers chapitres postés.

**Disclamer: **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya.

* * *

**Ils sont deux**

Dans la cuisine de son cottage, Siobhan, assise à la table ronde, grignotait dans son assiette. A côté d'elle, son «frère» venait de dévorer presque tout le ragoût de mouton. A six mois de grossesse, son appétit semblait augmenter sans cesse.

-J'ai encore faim. Je ne pensais pas que l'expression «manger pour deux» était à prendre au sens propre.

* * *

La rouquine sourit charitablement et lui passa le dessert.

-Normalement non mais ton cas est particulier.

On pouvait parler d'euphémisme. Un homme dans son état n'était pas quelque chose de commun même quand l'homme en question était une nation caractérielle. Irlande du Sud avait eu du mal à y croire mais c'était un fait. Son plus jeune frère avait réussi à concevoir avec son ennemi de toujours. Arthur avait refusé la simple idée d'un avortement et elle ne pouvait pas , en tant que sœur et en tant que guérisseuse, l'abandonner ainsi seul. Donc il vivait dans son cottage depuis plusieurs mois et elle subissait avec patience ses humeurs. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, elle l'examina encore une fois.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tripotes mon ventre tout le temps? Râla Angleterre. Rien n'a changé depuis hier.

-Je veux être sûre de quelque chose.

La représentante irlandaise réfléchit rapidement. Elle ignorait comment l'Albion allait réagir à la nouvelle mais ne pouvait pas le lui cacher. D'ailleurs, elle préférait ne pas avoir à affronter un pirate rancunier si il ne découvrait cela qu'au moment d'accoucher.

* * *

-Arthur, tu ne manges pas pour deux mais pour trois.

-What the hell?

De surprise, le blond abandonna le gaélique pour revenir à l'anglais.

-Ce sont des jumeaux.

Son cadet blêmit puis devient très rouge et se mit à tourner autour de la table, les mains croisés dans le dos.

-Évidemment, M. Bonnefoy ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde. M. Bonnefoy est obligé de frimer. M. Bonnefoy ne se contente pas d'un seul bébé à la fois. Pays de l'amour, tu parles! Pays des emmerdeurs plutôt!

* * *

Siobhan l'observait, amusée. Soudain, Arthur s'immobilisa et leva le poing vers le plafond.

-Tu me le payeras, tu m'entends frog? Je ne sais ni quand ni comment mais tu payeras! Des jumeaux, rien que ça! Espèce de crétin borné avec une queue à la place de la cervelle!

Sa sœur se retient difficilement de rire pendant que son frère insultait l'absent en utilisant tout son répertoire. Après environ cinq minutes passées à hurler, il se rassit, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse puis foudroya son aînée du regard.

-Et ma réaction n'est pas immature!

* * *

La représentante irlandaise s'efforça de ne pas sourire.

-J'ai rien dit.

L'Albion resta silencieux quelques instants avant de demander:

-Est-ce que tu connais un moyen pour savoir leur sexe?

Irlande acquiesça, attendrie. Angleterre était rancunier, boudeur, bien trop fier et entêté mais il adorait déjà ses enfants alors qu'ils n'était pas encore nés.

* * *

Dans la catégorie «je casse le mythe du pirate», voici un Iggy en cloque, glouton et adorablement immature. Et une Siobhan à la fois blasée et amusée. J'espère que ça vous a plu, bisous à tous!


	8. Ses silences

Ceci est ma vision personnelle d'Angleterre et aussi, un peu, de Canada.

**Disclamer:** Himaruya possède Hetalia

* * *

J'ai toujours su interpréter les silences de daddy. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il passe son temps à mentir, à lui-même et aux autres. Parfois, j'ai pensé qu'il était comme un chat sauvage, méfiant et farouche, décidé à ne dépendre de personne. Mais il n'a jamais été ainsi, totalement libre de tout lien. Daddy ne s'attache pas à grand monde mais lorsque c'est le cas, c'est inconditionnellement, complètement. Peu de gens peuvent supporter un tel attachement sans être étouffées. Trop de personnes sont convaincus qu'il n'aime pas assez alors qu'au contraire son défaut est de trop aimer.

* * *

Ces mensonges sont une cuirasse blindée derrière laquelle il s'abrite. Peu de gens savent voir au travers de cette carapace. Pour moi, elle a toujours été transparente, comme un simple morceau de verre qu'un faible coup peut briser. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est mon dad, peut-être parce que, ayant toujours été discret et timide, je préfére observer les gens pour les connaître, je l'ignore.

* * *

Daddy manie les mots comme une arme, les siens sont secs, durs, tranchants. Il les jette avec la précision d'un sniper. Ses silences représentent ses blessures, son amour, tout ce qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer par la parole, seulement dans ses actes et, un peu, dans sa musique. Mon second père n'a pas seulement du talent, il sait mettre une part de lui dans ce qu'il joue et faire partager ses sentiments à son auditoire. Hélas, il joue rarement et seulement en privé. Il a comprit que cela en révèle trop sur lui.

* * *

Je pourrai écrire des pages sur les silences de dad. Silences de tempêtes, silences de désert, silences de soleil. Je n'aime pas les premiers, ils impliquent que quelqu'un va souffrir, daddy, d'autres personnes ou de la souffrance des deux côtés. Les derniers sont destinés à papa, à mes frères, à moi, à Kiku. Furtifs, rares et précieux, je les recueille soigneusement. Un regard bref vers moi lors d'une réunion alors que mon jumeau attire toute l'attention à lui, un sourire à demi dissimulé à papa, un instant passé à regarder Peter s'amuser par la fenêtre, un après-midi calme méditer avec son ami japonais. Ces bribes de souvenirs font partie de mes trésors.

* * *

D'autres sont mes malédictions. Je déteste lorsque daddy rentre dans sa carapace, sans doute parce que sa douleur est évidente pour moi. Les autres le voient impitoyable et fier mais j'entends un appel au secours et une plaie béante s'ouvre devant moi. Papa le devine aussi, je vois ses yeux s'assombrir à chaque fois. Sauf pendant une période où il ne devinait rien. Une période sanglante où un petit fou voulait créer un grand empire, trop grand pour son étroitesse. Daddy a lutté pour ramener papa, de la neige et de la prison où il était enfermé, celle qu'il avait construite lui-même à partir d'illusions de gloire et de puissance, à partir du sang de son peuple et des peuples voisins et des propos de cet homme jouant au maître du monde. Il a réussi et j'ai retrouvé mon papa, celui qui comprend aussi.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais revu cette ombre chez mon père, même pendant les plus durs conflits et je sais que c'est grâce à daddy. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais autant craint pour quelqu'un même pendant la guerre civile qui a déchiré mon frère, le poussant à attaquer tout le monde, poussé par la rage de son peuple déchiré. Daddy et moi étions les seuls à pouvoir l'approcher pendant cette période et nous nous relayions auprès de lui pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul.

* * *

Alfred a voulu être indépendant et il a dû en affronter les conséquences. Il voulait que je le sois aussi, il se doutait que papa serait de son côté et voulait qu'on soit libre ensemble. J'ai refusé. J'avais reconnu les pires silences de daddy, ses ouragans intérieurs, ses cataclysmes mentaux. Avoir son fils et celui qu'il aime depuis toujours ligué contre lui l'a profondément blessé. Il n'aurait pas supporté de nous perdre tous les deux. Je suis resté aussi neutre que possible dans ce conflit et dad ne m'a pas forcé à prendre partie. Il savait que j'en souffrais aussi. Malgré tout, j'allais le voir régulièrement, passer un peu de temps avec lui. Pour une nation, je suis encore un enfant, un oisillon à peine tombé du lit mais je suis sûr que la solitude est la pire des ennemies pour un représentant ou un humain. Je sais par papa que dad a longtemps été seul avant de le rencontrer et je suis convaincu que sa cuirasse vient de là. On dit souvent que j'ai toujours été le chouchou de papa et Al' celui de daddy. Ce n'est pas faux mais j'aime mes deux père et je refuse de laisser daddy seul contre tous. Je connais plus de détails qu'il ne le pense sur sa vie, par papa ou par mes oncles et ma tante. Je le connais mieux que lui-même et je crains que le jour où papa tombera, je perdrais aussi daddy.

* * *

Je crois que mon frère n'a jamais compris ma décision. Pour lui, la liberté est une chose qui s'acquière les armes à la main, en hurlant sa rage contre ses ennemis. C'est une lutte, je l'admets, mais le fracas des batailles, les cris d'orage, la conquête par l'acier et la poudre ne sont pas fais pour moi. Mon combat a été patience et subtilité. J'ai attendu que daddy soit prêt à accepter mon départ, j'ai préparé le terrain sur plusieurs années, lui parlant de mes projets, érodant peu à peu sa résistance jusqu'à ce qu'il admette que j'étais adulte. Il m'arrive d'en parler avec Peter. Mon plus jeune frère admire beaucoup Alfred et j'essaye de lui montrer une autre voie. Il m'écoute, c'est une jeune nation intelligente qui comprend, malgré ses délires, qu'une petite plate-forme aura du mal à défier l'Angleterre. Et puis, lui aussi connaît les silences de daddy même si il ne les interprète pas aussi bien que moi. De nous trois, Al' est celui qui a le plus de mal mais, sous ses airs de grand gamin, il a assez de sagesse pour demander conseil à papa ou à moi.

* * *

Ces dernières années, il y a plus de silences de soleil. Ces chers entêtés sont enfin en couple. Pour la plupart des nations, rien n'a changé en apparence mais je peux voir leurs regards, leurs sourires et les silences de daddy, si chaleureux, si éclatants, que je me demande si les autres ne sont pas aveugles. Je suis peut-être dur avec eux, après tout, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps, depuis mon enfance.

* * *

Je me souviens que dad s'endormait souvent sur le canapé devant la cheminée et que mon premier père pouvait l'admirer pendant des heures. Parfois, il effleurait ses cheveux, imperceptiblement, n'osant aller plus loin de peur de l'éveiller. Je me souviens de la tendresse de mon père anglais lorsqu'il observait papa cuisiner. Je me souviens des regards furtifs de l'un vers l'autre. Les rares fois où, pendant ce petit jeu d'évitement, leurs regards se croisaient, nous quittions la pièce, Alfred et moi. Nous avions l'impression de surprendre quelque chose de trop intime pour être dévoilé et je crois sincèrement que nous aurions été moins gêné de les surprendre nus dans un lit.

* * *

Après cela, pendant quelques heures, daddy ne prononçait pas un mot mais son silence rayonnait. Je m'attendais presque à le voir luire doucement. Pourtant, papa, d'habitude si habile à deviner son plus cher rival, ne comprenait pas. Je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais vraiment la relation entre mes parents. Comment ont-ils pu se convaincre si longtemps qu'ils se détestaient l'un l'autre?

* * *

Nous n'avons pas eu une enfance malheureuse mais si ils avaient pu se décider à se dévoiler plus tôt, certains silences arides, silences désolés, silences stériles auraient été évité. Des silences de désolation, me rappelant une de ces villes fantômes qui existent chez mon jumeau. Les maisons sont debout mais toute vie l'a désertée, elle est vide comme ses yeux à certains moments.

* * *

Certains ont comparé les iris de daddy à des émeraudes. Je n'aime pas cette métaphore, elle me rappelle ces instants où son regard était si froid et lointain. Papa y voit une forêt immense et touffue, pleine de sentiers cachés, de buissons touffus où vivent des lutins, d'antiques arbres habités d'esprits, de sources enchantées, de secrets dissimulés et de clairières où dansent les fées. Je l'ai entendu lui dire une fois. Je me suis rapidement éclipsé, très gêné d'avoir surpris ce moment d'intimité, mais j'aime bien cette idée.

* * *

Les yeux de mon père sont le meilleur moyen d'interpréter ces silences. Il contrôle admirablement bien son corps et son visage mais, pour qui sait le lire, son regard dit tout. En ce moment, il crie son bonheur. J'ai parlé de la vie de daddy mais celle de papa n'a pas été simple, comme celle de tous nos semblables. Ils ont mérité d'être un peu heureux et je suis heureux pour eux.

* * *

Enfin les vacances! J'ai réussi à avancer un peu sur Impossible n'est pas anglais et je vais essayer de faire Australie ou Nouvelle-Zélande pour le dico. Je ne promets rien (même en vacances, mes profs ne me lâchent pas). En tout cas, je ne compte pas abandonner l'écriture et je tiens à clôturer ma première fic sérieuse.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	9. Le prénom

**Attention spoiler sur** **Impossible n'est pas anglais.** Si vous ne suivez pas cette fic, vous n'allez pas comprendre grand chose.

**Disclamer: **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya, je me contente de l'emprunter pour faire mumuse.

* * *

**Le prénom**

Quelques rayons de soleils pointaient à travers les nuages gris couvrant New-York. Profitant de cette éclaircie, Siobhan et Allister attendaient la fin de la pause déjeuner assis sur un banc dans un petit parc à proximité de l'ONU. Ils bavardaient en regardant un groupe d'enfants s'amuser sur les balançoires, le toboggan et dans le bac à sable. La conversation dévia sur le sujet qui occupait tout le monde.

* * *

-Arthur en fille...J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

-Et pourtant, c'était bien une femme avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

Le grand roux se gratta la tête en mâchonnant le bout de son cigare éteint. Fumer en présence de sa grande sœur était dangereux. Fumer en présence de sa grande sœur et d'enfants était suicidaire.

* * *

-Et ce prénom... Aliéna? C'est un dérivé d'Aliénor, non?

-Oui, en référence à Aliénor d'Aquitaine confirma tranquillement Irlande.

Allister s'en étonna.

-Une française?

-Une reine française qui a largué son mari le roi de France pour devenir reine d'Angleterre.

* * *

Écosse pouffa.

-Je suppose que, pour lui, c'était une façon de montrer qu'il ne se souciait pas de Francis et n'avait aucun scrupule à lui cacher ses enfants.

-Exactement mais elle a juste réussi à me démontrer l'inverse. Même partie de l'autre côté de la Manche, Aliénor est restée attachée à son duché natal.

-D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, cette reine n'a eu que deux enfants avec le Louis si je me souviens bien?

-Deux filles, pas plus. Elle a trouvé ce nom après avoir sue qu'elle attendait des jumeaux.

Ils se sourirent, complices.

-Ce type est tellement tordu qu'il se trompe lui-même, résuma le rouquin.

* * *

Voilà, je ne trouvais pas où caser ceci dans ma fic alors je case ce petit texte en bonus. Pour ceux qui voudraient en apprendre plus sur Aliénor sans se prendre la tête et en passant un bon moment, je conseille Le Lit d'Aliénor de Mireille Calmel (auteur que j'aime beaucoup).

Merci aux reviewers, aux followers et à ceux qui ont mit ce recueil en favori.


	10. Déchirure

Iggy en mode daddy poule, la Guerre de Sécession et une touche discrète de FrUK. Que demande le peuple?

**Attention** ceux qui ne suivent pas **Impossible n'est pas anglais** ne comprendrons pas certains passages.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya a tout, comme d'hab.

* * *

**Déchirure**

C'était la première fois qu'il osait mettre les pieds sur le territoire américain depuis la Guerre d'Indépendance. Depuis que son fils avait écrit sa Constitution, avait déclaré son indépendance, allant jusqu'à décider de fêter son anniversaire ce jour-là*, et l'avait chassé de ses terres. Il y revenait aujourd'hui alors que les États-Unis étaient déchirés par la guerre civile.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, représentant de l'Angleterre, avait tenu quatre mois avant de chercher une excuse pour échapper à ses obligations de nations et sauter par dessus l'océan Atlantique pour rejoindre Alfred. Malgré leur dispute, malgré la rébellion de ce jeune idiot, malgré ses affirmations répétés à sa reine et à son voisin d'Outre-Manche que cet imbécile l'avait bien cherché à vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Angleterre avait connu des guerres civiles et il savait à quel point sentir sa population s'entre-déchirer était une sensation destructrice. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ces périodes, préférant oublier le maximum de choses mais les rares réminiscences d'une douleur terrible, comme si on écartelait son âme, ne lui donnait pas envie d'en savoir plus. Il se souvenait aussi, parfois, de quelqu'un qui le serrait contre lui en lui murmurant des mots apaisants mais Arthur n'arrivait jamais à visualiser son visage.

* * *

Tout à ses sombres pensées, il lui fallut un instant pour se rendre compte que Matthew était là et tentait d'attirer son attention.

-Comment va-t-il?

Puis, il songea qu'il aurait dû demander comment allait son autre fils d'abord. Celui-ci était décoiffé, les yeux cernés et aussi pâle qu'un linceul. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et sales, ses mains tremblaient et il ne cessait de regarder derrière lui.

-Pas bien daddy. Heureusement que tu es arrivés.

-Conduis-moi jusqu'à chez lui et après va te reposer. Tu ressembles à un cadavre fraîchement déterré.

Canada acquiesça en tentant de cacher son soulagement. Arthur se sentit coupable d'avoir passé des semaines à se voiler la face. Il aurait dû venir plus tôt même si son gouvernement s'était déclaré neutre dans le conflit. Depuis combien de temps s'occupait-il de son frère sûrement rendu à demi-fou, seul?

* * *

Les deux nations sautèrent jusqu'à la maison d' America puis le plus jeune rentra chez lui. Angleterre observa la demeure, une bâtisse carrée de bois avec une petite terrasse à l'avant, enchâssée entre deux collines. Celle où il avait élevé les deux jeunes colonies était abandonnée depuis des années. Il savait par Matthew qu'Alfred s'en était construit une autre de ses propres mains ,à l'écart de la capitale pour avoir un endroit où se poser sans être dérangé par son gouvernement, et qu'il y tenait beaucoup. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que des tuiles manquaient sur le toit, pourquoi la peinture s'écaillait-elle sur le mur, pourquoi le poulailler tombait-il en ruine et le potager semblait-il à l'abandon? La situation était pire qu'il ne le pensait. Anxieux, Arthur s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la demeure. Fermée évidemment, Canada ne l'aurait jamais laissé ouverte à tous en sachant son jumeau vulnérable. Un simple sort et le sorcier entra sans difficulté.

* * *

L'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre, les rideaux gris tirés malgré le grand soleil. Une fenêtre était même barrée par des planches.

-N'approche pas ou je tire!

-Al? C'est daddy.

Il plissa les yeux, tentant de repérer son fils. Un rayon de soleil fit briller le canon d'un fusil et Arthur repéra une masse sombre recroquevillée sous la solide table de chêne occupant une grande partie de la pièce principale.

-N'approche pas! Comme les autres...Tous en train de se tuer...Je les tuerai tous! Tirer!

Alfred était une nation. Si il le touchait au cœur, il pouvait le tuer.

Arthur ne réfléchit pas, il s'avança sans crainte et écarta le fusil. La balle partie se loger dans une poutre et le jeune représentant, affaibli et surpris, lâcha son arme.

-Qu'est-ce...

Il oublia ses rancœurs de nation, sa colère du départ d'Alfred et redevient un père qui vient de retrouver son fils malade et ayant besoin d'aide. Il serra dans ses bras son enfant.

* * *

Le monde était rouge, le monde était un hurlement, le monde était douleur. Son peuple mourrait et se battait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les défendre puisqu'ils se battaient entre eux. Chaque mort se gravait au fer rouge dans son âme. Pourquoi? Comment? Un voile écarlate recouvrait tout et il se débattait pour rester à la surface, pour ne pas se noyer mais les flots carmins le refoulait, plus forts à chaque instant. Et ils criaient, les morts, ils criaient leur douleur et leur haine les uns contre les autres, ils les entendaient tout le temps, même en se frappant la tête contre les murs pour ne plus les entendre, même en essayant d' hurler plus fort qu'eux. Son sang, leur sang, ses cris, leurs cris, il ne faisait plus la différence. Ils étaient lui et il était eux et il ne savait plus qui il était. Y avait-il seulement d'autres couleurs que le rouge et le noir? Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus de haut, plus de bas, plus de temps, plus rien que lui qui sombrait toujours plus profond et leur agonie qui lui déchirait les entrailles, qui malmenait son corps, pauvre pantin désarticulé, pauvre marionnette dont les fils s'emmêlaient et se tranchaient les uns les autres, plus de soutien, plus rien, plus rien. Parfois, une voix douce lui parlait, écartant pour quelques instants les autres mais vite, trop vite, cela revenait, plus fort, plus vite, encore, pas de fin, pas de début, juste le bruit, le rouge et l'asphyxie.

* * *

Une voix différente, une silhouette sombre à travers le brouillard vermeille. Des mots lancés aux hasards, une détonation puis des bras qui l'emprisonne. Il se débat mais le chant l'arrête, une voix tendre qui fredonne une antique berceuse contant la beauté de la mer qui berce les enfants. Un parfum familier l'entoure et il revient loin, à l'époque où il n'était qu'un nourrisson dans les langes, à l'époque où la même voix lui chantait ces quelques couplets pour l'endormir. Une présence réconfortante et protectrice l'entoure et le rouge reflue pour laisser place à un vert tendre et au bleu du ciel. La mélodie remplace la cacophonie des mourants et la paix l'envahit. L'étreinte n'est plus une prison mais un refuge et il s'y blottit comme un oisillon dans son nid.

-_Mummy..._

_-I'm here, little star. I'm always with you._

Alors, Alfred pleura tout ce qui était enfermé en lui et l'étouffait, toute sa peine et sa douleur. Redevenu un petit garçon, il se laissa cajoler et consoler. Finalement, épuisé à force de sangloter, il s'endormit en inspirant l'odeur familière de sel et de terre humide. L'odeur de maman.

* * *

Les States sentirent immédiatement la différence au réveil. Le représentait sentait toujours la douleur et l'agonie de son peuple mais il n'était plus totalement submergé. Il restait faible et il les sentait prêtes à resurgir comme furieuses d'être mises en arrière-plan mais comparé à son ancien état, c'était une sacré amélioration. La jeune nation ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le décor familier de sa chambre, la maquette de bateau dans sa bouteille sur la commode en bois brut, au-dessous de la peinture de paysage achetée à un peintre affamé par pitié, les rideaux bleus, la grande armoire normande offerte par son papa et l'un des seuls meubles qu'il n'avait pas construit lui-même et les quelques livres qu'il avait gardé de sa période sous le contrôle d'Angleterre, bien alignés sur leur étagère et ledit Angleterre qui s'était endormi à son chevet.

* * *

L'Américain se frotta les yeux et se pinça. Celui-ci était bien là, installé sur une chaise, la tête renversée en arrière, vêtu de vêtements étonnamment simple pour lui, une chemise en lin et un pantalon de toile. Il essaya de se rappeler de son arrivée mais tout était flou dans son esprit. Il se souvenait juste du rouge puis maman...Maman! Depuis toujours, la jeune nation était convaincue d'avoir une mère quelque part. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude mais son jumeau la partageait malgré les explications de leur papa sur l'apparition de leurs semblables. Et elle était venue, il en était sûr, il se souvenait de sa voix, du contact familier de son corps et il sentait toujours son parfum dans l'air. Reniflant, Alfred se leva, doucement, pour ne pas éveiller l'Empire. La fragrance embaumait ses narines, venant de la chambre. Et...Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il se pencha jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre nation. Elle sentait comme sa mère.

Pourtant, il savait très bien pour l'avoir déjà vu torse nu à l'époque où il était encore une petite colonie, que le représentant anglais était un homme.

* * *

-Al'? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es en train de me renifler?

Aussitôt, il se recula en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un rêve. Heureusement, Arthur l'interpréta d'une façon qui l'arrangeait.

-Non, je suis vraiment là.

-Mais...T'étais pas censé être neutre dans l'histoire?

Il se souvenait très bien de cette décision de ces deux pères. A ce moment-là, il avait encore des périodes de lucidité.

-En tant que nation, je ne peux pas m'impliquer dans cette guerre. En tant que personne...Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu es toujours mon fils et j'ai connu ce genre de conflit. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser en le sachant.

L'ancienne colonie ne dit rien, émue. C'était le paradoxe de son dad, capable de mener un conflit sanglant pour le garder et finalement, renoncer au dernier moment. Il avait toujours écarté de sa mémoire cet instant où Angleterre aurait pu le vaincre et finir la guerre. L'image ne cadrait pas avec celle du puissant et impitoyable Empire contre lequel il aurait perdu si son papa et son ami Espagnol ne l'avaient pas aidé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa à quel point son daddy, l'hyper possessif à tendances mégalomanes, tenait à lui. Il laissa de côté son souci d'odeur, il était venu pour l'aider et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Arthur sursauta lorsque son fils lui sauta dans les bras. Il vacilla pour ne pas tomber, lui rendant maladroitement son étreinte. Autant lorsqu'il était affaibli et à moitié fou cela lui avait semblé naturel, autant maintenant qu'il était réveillé et en meilleur forme cela lui semblait étrange.

-Rien d'étonnant, pensa-t-il, la dernière fois qu'il m'a fait un câlin spontanément c'était avant la guerre.

-Merci daddy.

-Et aussi la dernière fois qu'il m'a appelé daddy, pensa-t-il, trop ému pour prononcer un mot.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça puis, sentant les jambes d'Alfred flageoler, il l'installa doucement mais fermement dans son lit.

-Tu es encore faible et dans ton cas, il faut se reposer et ne pas trop en faire. Je vais voir si je te trouve quelque chose à manger.

La nation plus âgée quitta la chambre en dissimulant son sourire.

* * *

Fouillant dans les placards, Arthur trouva du pain pas trop rassi, du bacon, du fromage jaune et friable et, bonne surprise inattendue, des œufs frais, sûrement ramassés par Matthew.

-Une omelette, ça te va?

-Je m'en fous tant que je mange!

D'habitude, il l'aurait réprimandé pour son langage, mais il était trop content que son fils ait de l'appétit.

-Tu veux l'achever?

* * *

Angleterre sursauta en entendant cette voix trop familière. Il se retourna pour voir Francis. Celui-ci lui arracha littéralement le pain et le bacon des mains. Derrière lui, Matthew, changé et un peu plus frais, le salua rapidement avant de filer vers la chambre de son frère. Bientôt, les voix joyeuses des jumeaux résonnèrent dans la petite maison. Arthur cligna des yeux, éberlués. Son agaçant rival était bien là, aussi élégant que d'habitude malgré ses vêtements simples et pratiques, son éternel ruban bleu retenant sa queue de cheval.

-Voyons mon lapin, tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas rendre une petite visite à mon trésor? Je me suis dépêché, surtout quand mon petit chou m'a dit que tu étais déjà là. Je devais absolument sauver ce pauvre chéri de ta cuisine!

-Ma cuisine lui a très bien convenu pendant son enfance, rétorqua Angleterre, agacé qu'on mette en doute ses compétences culinaires.  
Il n'était pas très doué mais ses plats étaient comestibles et nourrissants et Alfred les aimait.

Malgré ses ronchonnements, il finit par s'installer à table en prétextant s'assurer que «tu ne fais pas de conneries, bloody frog». En réalité, il adorait regarder France cuisiner mais ne l'avouerait jamais. Cela lui faisait penser à une chorégraphie longuement travaillée, chaque geste était gracieux et parfaitement maîtrisé.

* * *

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre d'Alfred, qui dévorait son repas de bon appétit. Entre temps, Arthur était parti faire quelques courses dans la ville la plus proche pour reconstituer ses réserves de nourriture. Il avait compté large, connaissant son fils. Ils bavardèrent de tous et de rien, savourant juste le plaisir d'être réunis tous ensembles pour la première fois depuis la guerre d'indépendance. Ils restèrent jusqu'au soir. Le représentant en guerre finit par s'endormir, toujours affaibli par les conflits.

* * *

Les trois autres se retrouvèrent dans l'autre pièce, parlant à voix basse pour ne pas le réveiller. Ils s'organisèrent pour que l'un d'eux se trouve toujours auprès d'Alfred en cas de rechute. Et il y en aurait sûrement, la guerre n'en était qu'à ses débuts, ils le pressentaient. Après une discussion plus animé, chacun voulant rester le premier, ils tirèrent à la courte paille et Francis gagna. Ainsi, le lendemain, le jeune représentant dit au revoir à son frère et à son daddy.

* * *

Matthieu se contenta d'une accolade et embrassa ses deux parents avant de s'éloigner. Son frère n'avait jamais aimé les longs adieux. Arthur resta un peu plus longtemps, assommant son papa de recommandations. Alfred le regarda faire en souriant. Il n'avait pas osé lui reparler de cette histoire d'odeur. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Matt'. Son dad était un homme et à ce moment-là, il était tellement troublé qu'il avait pu s'imaginer la présence de sa mère. C'était peut-être tout simplement celle de son daddy. Qui n'était certainement pas une fille.

Celui-ci laissa enfin son cher rival pour venir vers lui.

-Repose-toi bien, sort bien couvert et surtout, si cette grenouille t'embête, envoie moi un message.

Son papa s'insurgea de ce manque de confiance. Après un dernier échange de piques, il se retourna vers lui.

-Bon...Au revoir.

Alfred étreignit avec force son dad qui lui répondit avec une force étonnante comparée à ses hésitations habituelles. Après un dernier regard, il s'éloigna sur le chemin de terre, prenant son élan pour sauter en sens inverse. Il le regarda disparaître dans les étranges volutes de brumes iridescents qui accompagnait ce déplacement particulier des nations. Son dad avait tellement de secrets...En saurait-il seulement la moitié un jour?

-Allez, Thuthur est capable de revenir pour s'assurer que je ne te laisse pas debout trop longtemps.

Il suivit son papa à l'intérieur. Cette guerre était une malédiction qui était loin d'être finie mais au moins, il avait pu se réconcilier en partie avec lui.

* * *

*Matthieu fête son anniversaire le 18 juillet et Alfred le 14. Vous imaginez la longueur de l'accouchement? D'où cette petite explication que je tenais à placer.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci aux rewievers du précédent chapitre. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de nouveaux followers ou des gens qui ont mit ce recueil en favori, si c'est le cas désolé et merci.

A bientôt!


	11. Douleur

Juste un petit texte sur le moment où Iggy a quitté sa soeur et laissé les jumeaux en Amérique.

**Disclamer: **Je ne m'appelle toujours pas Himaruya.

* * *

**Douleur**

Angleterre venait de passer une longue journée avec ses enfants, sur les territoires qui seraient les leurs, une de ces journées chaudes et interminables d'août que ses petits avaient remplie de rire. Pour l'instant leurs frontières n'étaient pas très bien définis et ils ne ressentaient que peu la présence de leurs peuples. Arthur espérait que cela continuerait le plus longtemps possibles pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble sans être séparés par l'instinct puissant qui retenaient les nations près de leurs populations.

* * *

Les jumeaux dormaient au pied d'un vieux chêne qui étendait une ombre sombre sur leurs corps fatigués par une journée de jeux et d'exploration. Alfred était étalé sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte, tenant fermement la main de son frère. Matthew, à moitié allongé sur lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse, souriait dans son sommeil.

* * *

Ses enfants...Les bébés vagissants qu'il avait tenus dans ses bras, nourris et bercés, devenus deux petits représentants plein de promesse, ceux à qui il racontait des histoires et chantait des berceuses, ceux qu'il emmenait en balade, leur apprenant le nom des plantes et des bêtes, ceux qu'il avait adoré au premier regard alors qu'ils ressemblaient à de minuscules vieillards rouges et fripés, hurlant d'être arraché à la chaleur de son ventre. Aujourd'hui, l'Albion devait s'en séparer.

* * *

Son corps était de nouveau celui d'un homme et il savait par sa sœur que les autres nations se posaient des questions sur sa disparition. Ses ennemis devenaient de plus en plus agités. Doucement, le pays s'accroupit auprès d'eux, effleurant imperceptiblement, du bout des doigts, les joues roses, les visages paisibles couronnés de boucles d'or. Puis, il se concentra, sentant le picotement familier de sa magie monter en lui. Comme le sorcier haïssait cette sensation en cet instant mais il avait trop d'adversaire pour leur donner ce moyen de pression même si cela lui déchirait le cœur, un cœur qui avait été blessé tant de fois que, parfois, Arthur s'étonnait d'être toujours capable de ressentir des émotions et de souffrir. Si la vie lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était qu'on pouvait toujours avoir plus mal. Cette cruelle vérité le frappa une fois de plus alors qu'il effaçait le souvenir de ces deux merveilles, ne leur laissant qu'une méfiance instinctive à l'égard des autres nations que lui et France et leur gémellité.

* * *

C'était nécessaire. Ses fils avaient cinq ans, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Assez pour se souvenir de «mummy» et de sa lente transformation. Une fois son œuvre achevé, le mage s'éclipsa, abandonnant ce qu'il avait de plus cher en se jurant qu'il reviendrait les chercher un jour. Il sauta jusqu'à chez lui, sans se retourner de peut d'être incapable de partir. Le lendemain, la nation reprendrait la mer et redeviendrait le terrifiant capitaine Kirkland. Cette nuit-là, elle resta chez elle et pleura jusqu'à l'aurore.

* * *

Alors que dites-vous du choix d'Angleterre? Le comprenez-vous ou pensez-vous qu'il aurait mieux protégé les enfants en les gardant près de lui?


	12. Haine et pardon

Juste un petit texte sur une relation fraternelle.

Normal: Arthur parle.

_Italique: Alawn alias Pays de Galles_

**Disclamer:**Hetalia appartient toujours à Himaruya

* * *

**Haine et pardon**

Arthur avait trois frères.

A la mort de leur mère, ceux-ci l'avaient abandonné. Lorsqu'ils les revoyaient au gré de ses errances, il ne récoltait que coups et brimades.

A la mort de sa mère, il avait perdu une part d'enfance et ses frères lui avaient volé les restes.

Devenu adulte, il s'était vengé, soumettant leurs terres, enchaînant leurs peuples. Angleterre avait massacré leurs soldats, écouter les pleurs des enfants avec une sombre satisfaction.

Aujourd'hui, sa rancune restait intacte pour deux d'entre eux mais il avait pardonné à l'un. A celui qui avait compris et s'était excusé. Le seul qui avait réalisé à quel point sa blessure restait vive malgré les siècles.

Les deux autres ignoraient encore la raison de sa haine et cette ignorance le mettait en rage. Pour son innocence piétinée, pour l'inconscience de ses bourreaux, il les détestait.

Pourtant, des larmes de remords suffiraient. Cela avait suffi pour le dernier. Le seul qu'il pouvait appeler frère.

* * *

_J'ai abandonné mon petit frère alors que notre mère venait de nourrir. Je l'ai laissé seul dans la forêt. Il a grandi et il s'est vengé mais je ne peux lui en vouloir._

_Quand je le vois, en l'adulte presque incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, qui peine à accorder sa confiance, toujours secret et solitaire, mordant une main secourable par crainte de la blessure, je revois l'enfant qui pleurait près du corps de sa mère, qui tentait de la réveiller. Je sais que je suis l'un des responsables de ce qu'il est devenu. Que mes autres frères soient aussi coupables que moi ne me soulagent pas. _

_Aujourd'hui, Arthur m'a pardonné, à moi seul. Parce que je regrettais, que je me suis excusé, parce qu'il sait que je n'arrive pas à me pardonner à moi-même. Y arriverai-je un jour?_

_Arriverai-je à faire comprendre à mes frères leurs fautes, eux qui crient après la perfide Albion mais ne voient pas leur faute? Je ne sais. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je ne l'abandonnerai plus._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	13. Capture

Bonus à Impossible n'est pas anglais, un Arthur tout triste pendant la guerre.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est un boss, je ramasse ses miettes avec humilité.

* * *

**Capture**

Angleterre relut une e-unième fois le message. Le papier, à l'origine plié en quatre, était à présent parfaitement lisse. Quelques mots simples et cruels: «France capturé. Localisation inconnue». Son meilleur ennemi se trouvait aux mains d'Allemagne. Il lui avait répété maintes fois que quitter Londres était trop dangereux, que les hommes de Ludwig et ceux de Pétain feraient tout pour l'avoir. Cet enfoiré de Pétain qui avait livré sa propre nation. Stupide grenouille têtue. Maintenant, qu'allait-il lui arriver? Des rumeurs couraient sur les nouvelles prisons allemandes. Des rumeurs atroces.

Arthur fouilla dans sa poche et y trouva une photo, prise au début de la guerre. Sur l'image, son rival de toujours riait à une blague d'un de ses amis. Et lui avait pris ce portrait sans savoir pourquoi. La nation anglaise se laissa choir sur une chaise. Près de lui, sur un guéridon, une bouteille de whisky presque vide. Il buvait trop depuis le début de cette foutue guerre. Il buvait pour oublier sa capitale bombardée, les combats terribles, la peur et la souffrance de son peuple. Et à présent, ceci.

-Je te retrouverai. J'ai aucune idée d'où tu es mais je te retrouverai. Alors...tiens le coup froggy. Attends-moi.

Par cette soirée brumeuse, ce portrait abîmé à force d'être emmené partout entre ses doigts, Arthur s'avoua à quel point il tenait à son voisin. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une main crispée sur son cœur, il s'avoua que ce froggy de malheur le possédait depuis des siècles. Puis, il se remit à boire et oublia tout. Tout à part sa farouche détermination à le retrouver.

* * *

J'ai une soudaine envie d'aller câliner des anglais. Les pauvres, tous seuls sur leur île, ils doivent se sentir déprimés parfois. Tous en Angleterre pour les consoler!

C'était la connerie du soir, merci, bisous.


	14. Sommeil

VVVAAACCCAANNCCEESS! J'en profite pour poster ces petits textes que j'ai retrouvé. Mon nombre de choses à retravailler avant de poster s'accumule.

**Disclamer: **Le propriétaire d'Hetalia est Himaruya, je ne possède rien et ne gagne pas d'argent.

* * *

**Sommeil**

_Première nuit_

Alfred était une personne très agitée, une illustration du mouvement perpétuel à lui seul. Même dans son sommeil, il ne cessait de gesticuler: coups de pieds, grands mouvements de bras, tirages de couette à lui...Si toutes les nuits se déroulaient ainsi, Ivan craignait pour l'avenir de leur couple. Ou plutôt pour la possibilité qu'ils forment un jour un couple.

Excédé, il finit par se tourner vers son amant et le serrer entre ses bras. Le grand russe voulait juste que l'hyperactif qui partageait son lit cesse de pousser vers le bord. Il ne pensait pas que ledit hyperactif se blottirait contre lui, soudain apaisé. Il songea qu'il s'habituerait vite à sa chaleur contre lui la nuit.

_Présence_

Francis se réveilla et s'étira dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre. Son bras toucha quelque chose de chaud. Tâtonnant un peu, il trouva une main abandonnée sur l'oreiller et la prit doucement. Trois mois. Trois mois que le français se réveillait le matin et trouvait Arthur à ses côtés. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher chaque matin, craignant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve merveilleux. Et chaque matin, il ressentait la même joie en constatant sa présence.

Seuls les cheveux de son lapin dépassaient de la couette épaisse. Il se pencha pour embrasser cette masse emmêlée, inspirant l'odeur de son petit-ami. Celui-ci remua à peine, profondément endormi. Alors, le pays de l'amour l'étreignit doucement, attendant son réveil, juste heureux de sa présence.

_Ange de la nuit_

Gilbert contempla Matthieu, endormit contre lui, n'en croyant pas sa chance. Un ange tombé du ciel directement dans ses bras. Cette pensée incongrue le fit rire doucement. Franny le poète du dimanche déteignait sur lui.

-Gil'...

Son amant le regardait, les yeux embrumés de sommeil.

-Tant pis si je suis niais, imbécile et ridiculement amoureux. Ce mec est un ange, pensa-t-il en l'embrassant.

_Rêve_

Le cauchemar revient toujours. Il est seul sur un lac gelé. La glace cède sous son poids. Il se débat mais ses lourds vêtements l'entraînent vers le fond. Toute chaleur le déserte et il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Le froid s'installe pour toujours.

Ivan se réveilla en sursaut, provoquant un grognement de son compagnon, endormi la tête sur son épaule et son corps pressé contre le sien. Peu à peu, Russie se calma à ce contact chaud et vivant, au rythme tranquille de sa respiration. Avant, il ne se rendormait jamais après ce rêve. Avant qu'un imbécile trop bruyant ne vienne le défier et le sortir de sa solitude. Avant Alfred.

* * *

Le premier a lieu après la première fois d'Alfred et Ivan dans **Impossible n'est pas anglais**, les autres peuvent être considérés comme des mini épilogues.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. Par contre, j'ai vu que des gens continuent à mettre en suivi **Impossible n'est pas anglais, **vous fatiguez pas, celle-là est finie.

Merci à ceux qui me mettent en favori, aux rewieveurs et aux simples lecteurs timides.

A bientôt!


	15. Une nuit

_Salut à tous! Je suis de retour sur ce fandom que mes études et d'autres projets sur des fandoms différents m'ont conduit à délaisser._

_Bonus à «Impossible n'est pas anglais» mais peut-être lu indépendamment de la fic. Ça parle de l'évolution de la relation entre Alfred et Ivan et c'est mignon._

**Disclamer : **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya.

* * *

**Une nuit**

Alfred fut réveillé par sa vessie au milieu de la nuit. Après un héroïque combat, il céda, se dégagea doucement de sous le bras d'Ivan et se dirigea vers les toilettes en essayant de ne pas réveiller son amant. Cela faisait dix années qu'ils couchaient ensemble régulièremen et il se surprenait encore à s'étonner de le trouver dans son lit. Ils avaient été rivaux pendant longtemps après tout.

* * *

Au retour des WC, America voulut se blottir de nouveau contre Russie mais le trouva raide et tendu.

-Ivan? Ça va dude?

Aucune réponse. D'habitude, il avait le sommeil si léger qu'un vêtement tombant par terre pouvait le réveiller. Etats-Unis alluma la lumière, manquant envoyer valser la lampe. Le visage de son amant était crispé, figé dans une expression de terreur, comme si il se débattait contre un adversaire invisible. La jeune nation ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi et le secoua sans succès. Alfred finit par utiliser une méthode moins subtile: la baffe dans la gueule. Aussitôt, le grand russe se redressa et le plaqua contre le matelas.

-C'est moi dude! Keep cool man!

-Al'...

* * *

A son grand soulagement, Ivan cessa d'essayer de l'étrangler. Son amant s'écarta de lui et lui tourna le dos. Après la frousse qu'il venait de lui faire, il pensait vraiment s'en tirer ainsi?

-Dis donc dude, c'était quoi ce bordel?

-Juste un rêve, rendors-toi.

America l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Tu te fous de moi? T'as pas vu ta tronche sinon tu dirait pas ça.

* * *

Russie se tourna vers lui, un peu pâle maisson sourire habituel déjà de retour.

-Tu t'es inquiété?

-Oui!

Le représentant des américains avait répondu spontanément. D'ordinaire, il refusait d'admettre que son attirance pour le plus âgé dépassait de loin le simple désir physique.

-C'est la première fois que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, constata son amant.

Alfred rougit en s'en rendant compte et changea de sujet.

-Alors ce rêve?

* * *

Le sourire s'élargit et Ivan passa de nouveau un bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. Si cet enfoiré de ruskof espérait le distraire pour qu'il oublie ses questions...Mais le ruskof en question le connaissait mieux que ça.

-Un cauchemar.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, ironisa America.

L'avantage avec Russie était qu'il avait tout de suite compris que son idiotie n'était qu'apparente. Seul avec lui, USA n'avait pas besoin de jouer les imbéciles.

-Un cauchemar que je fais souvent. Je me noie dans un lac gelé. Je suis seul et j'ai froid.

* * *

Puis, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa sur le front. Alfred rougit, ce qui était ridicule. Ce léger baiser n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures auparavant.

-C'est moins terrible depuis que tu es là. D'habitude, je ne rêve pas quand on est ensemble.

Le représentant américain en resta pour une fois sans voix. Russie se rendormit rapidement, laissant Alfred se débattre avec des sentiments conflictuels. Au bout de dix ans, c'était plus que du cul, même pour des nations, il ne pouvait plus le nier.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu. Mes études et des projets dans d'autres fandom m'ont éloigné de celui qui a vu certaines de mes premières fanfic mais je profite des vacances pour revenir à mes premières amours. Je ne compte pas abandonner totalement ce fandom et y revenir dans l'année mais je ne serais plus aussi présente qu'à mes débuts. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et mit en favori alors même que je ne donnais plus signe de vie. _


	16. Bonheur

Fluff! Encore à bonus de ma fic, encore indépendant. Attention, MPREG mentionné. Peut-être considéré comme un deuxième épilogue(le "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants".

**Disclamer: **Monsieur Himaruya, ce manga vous appartient. Je récupère quelques miettes pour gribouiller des lignes.

* * *

**Bonheur**

_2052_

Angleterre comtenpla le désert de sable rouge. La terraformation de Mars avançait à grand pas. L'atmosphère était respirable, la température normale et les premiers végétaux déjà implantés. Les colons appréciaient de pouvoir quitter le dôme protecteur de la cité sans devoir porter de lourdes combinaisons. Dans quelques années, cette planète sera hospitalière.

Sa main se posa sur son ventre où la futur République Martienne grandissait. Son fils et celui de Francis, désiré et conçu d'un commun accord. Cela le changeait agréablement de ses précédentes grossesses, imprévues et soigneusement tenues secrètes pour les trois premières et imprévue seulement pour la petite Antarctique. Tout était différent à présent. Il (elle? A ce stade, difficile de savoir) était marié avec France. Celui-ci avait mis des années à l'en convaincre mis finalement, l'idée que ce futur bébé porte leurs deux noms l'avait séduit. Merlin Bonnefoy-Kirkland.

Le sorcier peinait encore à y croire parfois. Pourtant, c'était vrai. Il se revit des siècles auparavant, jeune nation rejetée par son amour. A l'époque, l'Albion était convaincu d'avoir gaspillé toutes ses chances. Si il avait su le bonheur qui l'attendait...

-A quoi penses tu mon lapin?

-I'm not your bloody rabbit! Rétorqua ledit lapin par réflexe.

Son mari l'enlaça en riant et il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Je vais faire une overdose de bonheur.

-On sera deux.

* * *

_2152_

-Damy!

Au cri que poussa sa petite dernière du jardin, Arthur soupira.

-Essaye de faire le prochain exercice tout seul maintenant que je t'ai expliqué, dit-il à son quatrième fils.

Merlin fixa son cahier de mathématiques d'un air de martyr. Si Jésus avait eu ses grands yeux verts et sa bouille d'ange, personne n'aurait eu le cœur de le crucifier mais la puissante nation avait eu trop d'enfants experts en regards larmoyants et mines adorables pour se laisser attendrir.

-Si tu y arrives seul et que c'est juste, on arrête pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Ceci remotiva assez la jeune colonie martienne pour qu'elle se replonge dans son travail. L'Albion passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux perpétuellement ébourrifé avant d'aller rejoindre Clémentine dite Tiny à l'extérieur. La toute jeune colonie d'Alpha du Centaure, couverte de poussières et d'herbe, exposa à son «damy» le terrible drame qui se jouait. Captain Rabbit, vaillant lapin de l'espace en peluche, autrefois blanc et à présent d'une indéfinissable couleur grisâtre, avait survécu à maintes aventures dans des lieux aussi hostiles que l'enfer glacé du congélateur, la montagne des escaliers et la «Vallée de la mort» où rodait un monstre terrifiant, Rex le caniche nain du voisin. Le lapin avait été blessé à un organe vital (son oreille) pendant un combat épique que sa maîtresse et lui avaient mené contre de terribles monstres de l'espace et nécessitait des soins d'urgence.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la fillette, juchée sur un tabouret, observait avec confiance Angleterre opérer. Après tout, grâce à lui, la courageuse boule de poil avait maintes fois échappé à la perte d'une patte ou de rembourrage. Sa cicatrice la plus impressionnante était la large entaille qui parcourait son ventre rond, souvenir d'un sauvetage héroïque de cheville des crocs du redoutable Rex. Encore une fois, l'intervention providentielle permit au compagnon de toujours de la plus jeune des Kirkland-Bonnefoy de se remettre, prêt à reprendre la route.

* * *

Son frère les rejoignit au moment où elle le remerciait d'un gros calin. Tiny dans les bras, il relut l'exercice.

-C'est bien mais tu as fait une étourderie là.

Merlin prit son air le plus suppliant et sa petite sœur s'allia à lui. La gamine à couettes avait elle aussi une bouille d'ange et également l'avantage déloyal d'avoir les yeux de Francis.

-Bon, relis-toi bien la prochaine fois.

A cette autorisation tacite d'abandonner le travail, un sourire illumina levisage de son quatrième fils, heureux d'abandonner les mathématiques, cet instrument de torture d'enfants innocents(selon lui).

* * *

Clémentine enrôla son frère et son damy dans sa quête du «cœur des mondes» capable de sauver l'univers d'un «fléau très méchant». Après avoir traversé la Vallée des épines, la Forêt des Brumes et passé avec brio un champ d'astéroïde, ils s'écrasèrent sur une planète inconnue. L'exploration de celle-ci fut hélas reportée à plus tard pour cause d'heure du bain (ou plutôt de passage dans une Unité d'Hygiène).

* * *

La représentante de l'Antartique daigna enfin quitter son laboratoire et ses chers expériences pour préparer le repas. Grande, élancée et seule rouquine de la fratire, elle se coiffait d'ordinaire d'un chignon strict, se maquillait soigneusement et portait des lunettes carrées afin de se vieillir un maximum. Elle détestait ne pas être prise au sérieux à cause de son minois d'adolescente. Cependant, pour ce moment en famille, ses yeux bleu-vert n'étaient pas masqués et elle portait un T-shirt marqué d'un gros Merde et un de ces étranges mixtes entre un pantalon et un collant, brillant d'une lueur tamisée dans l'obscurité, très à la mode auprès des jeunes de toute la galaxie.

* * *

Arthur en profita pour disputer avec elle. Il savait que Dawn n'était plus une petite-fille mais les journées passées entièrement auprès de ses enfants, loin de ses obligations de nation, étaient trop rares pour qu'il ne regrette pas parfois la passion pour les sciences de sa première fille. Heureusement, celle-ci mettait un point d'honneur à être présente le soir et au repas. Ces trois jours entiers à seulement s'occuper de sa famille avaient été formidable. Seul ombre au tableau, son compagnon, occupé à l'autre bout de la galaxie par un problème diplomatique entre Nouvelle-France et un peuple extraterrestre très suceptible, manquait à l'appel. Se détournant de ses pensées moroses, il sourit en voyant les deux benjamins rire aux éclats devant les grimaces de leur grande sœur.

* * *

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Merlin se lève brusquement et court vers la porte. Reconnaissant le regard lointain de son fils, Arthur se leva, se demandant qui allait sonner. Personne ne sonna. Francis entra tranquillement, embrassa Merlin et Dawn et reçut dans ses bras le missile interstellaire prénommé Clémentine.

-Tu n'avais pas une guerre à éviter, maugréat le blond, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

Son mari, habitué à son caractère, ne le manqua pas. Sa petite fille calée contre lui d'un bras, il saisit la main du sorcier et la baisa.

-Heureux de te revoir aussi mon lapin.

Ledit lapin rougit aussitôt, comme à chaque fois que son époux le saluait de cette façon démodée. Après plus d'un siècle de vie commune, il aurait dû s'y habituer.

-Finalement, le problème était moins compliqué que prévu. Il a suffi de changer de traducteur!

* * *

A son arrivée dans la cuisine, Francis fut accueilli par une assiette pleine. C'était signé la conspiration entre son voyant de fils et sa grande fille.

-Toi, tu as prévenu ta sœur...

Le jeune représentant prit un air trop innocent pour être honnête et le sourire de Dawn était un livre ouvert.

Toute la famille s'installa et la soirée passa agréablement. Une fois les plus jeunes au lit, le couple disputa un moment avec Dawn avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Arthur étouffa un baillement.

-Tu as l'air plus épuisé que moi, qui me suis retrouvé entre des humains et des extraterrestre au bord de la bataille rangée à cause d'un quiproquo!

-Entre Clémentine qui est bien décidée à explorer l'espace et Merlin qui a encore gagné en puissance magique, j'ai été occupé aussi. Un jour, je vais me réveiller pour découvrir qu'il a fait sauté une planète et que sa sœur s'est barrée en quête du centre de l'univers. Et Dawn sera toujours dans son labo sans rien avoir remarqué d'anormal.

-Tu disais la même chose pour Al' que pour Merlin et la Terre est toujours là, quoique en grande partie recouverte par les océans, remarqua Francis. Nos trois premiers ne s'en sont pas si mal sortis.

-Alfred a cinq gosses avec l'autre potentiel destructeur de la Terre du vingtième siècle. Avec ce capital génétique, l'un d'eux y arrivera bien un jour. Ou l'une des filles de Matthew. En fait, Peter est le plus sage en restant célibataire.

Des doigts s'entrelacèrent au sien.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il est plus sage de rester célibataire?

-Hum...ça dépend des prétendants. Il y en a des nuls et des exceptionnels.

La soirée se finit au lit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Bises.


	17. Enfants

Salut! Je reviens avec encore du Rusame. Encore une fois, c'est une sore de suite d'Impossible n'est pas anglais, qui se passe après la fin de la fic.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya is God. Himaruya owes all.

* * *

**Enfants**

Alfred s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé mais heureux. Il avait passé la journée à garder son adorable petite sœur, représentante de l'Antartique, et sa cousine la micro-nation Wy. Ce n'était pas simple d'occuper des enfants un jour de pluie mais le représentant avait adoré leur organiser des jeux. Après une chasse au trésor, un concours de déguisement, un atelier cupcakes, un grand cache-cache et à peu près toutes les variantes possibles du jeu de chat, même lui se sentait fatigué. Dawn, à cinq ans physique, et Coline à dix, étaient deux tornades bourrées d'énergie.

* * *

Etendu sur les draps, il caressa l'idée d'un enfant à lui. Plus le temps passait, plus cette envie devenait forte. Avec l'implantation sur Mars de la première colonie spatiale associée à l'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine d'un cinquième bébé franco-anglais, la nation savait qu'elle pourrait trouver dans les quelques décennies à venir une planète habitable pour y élever un petit pays. Mais voilà...Comment l'éduquer?

Quelqu'un déposa un baiser sur son front.

-A quoi pensais-tu? Tu ne m'a même pas entendu arriver Подсолнечник*.

* * *

L'Américain sourit à Ivan, son amant depuis maintenant bientôt cinquante ans. Leur couple tenait malgré de nombreux désaccords, ce qui étonnait le monde entier, lui le premier.

-Ma sœur et ma cousine sont terribles. Je suis crevé.

Il se blottit contre Russie.

-Je me demandais...Imagine qu'on ait un môme...Quand tu dis blanc, je dis noir. Pour l'élever, ça serait chaud.

D'abord, le grand Russe resta silencieux, peut-être trop surpris qu'il aborde un sujet soigneusement évité jusqu'à présent ou alors réfléchissant.

* * *

-C'est sûr. Il faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord sur des règles. Par exemple, si l'un punit, l'autre n'enlève pas la punition et se tait au-moins devant l'enfant...

Alors, Alfred se leva pour attraper son comi, sorte de mixte entre un portable, un ordinateur, une tablette et une télé. Un écran tactile holographique bleuté fut projeté du fin rectangle noir, réglé à la taille d'un écran d'ordinateur portable. Il se cala contre le torse de son amant.

-Je vais noter ça. C'est pas mal ton truc. Pour la politique, le mieux sera de ne pas en parler devant lui.

-Ça vaut mieux approuva Russie. Et évitons la question de la religion aussi.

-Mais pour le baptême?

-Ils se feront baptiser si ils veulent, ils ne veulent pas de limite d'âge.

S'ensuivit un long débat sur la question qui s'acheva quand son Russe lui fit remarquer que toutes les religion étaient représentées chez lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas en choisir une. Ce n'était que le premier. La discussion dura des heures.

* * *

_Sur l'amour:_

-Non Ivan, si c'est une fille, on ne prévoit pas de tuer ses petit-amis. Elle nous en voudra.

-Même si le petit-ami lui brise le cœur?

-Seulement dans ce cas. Quoique, si elle nous ressemble, elle le tuera toute seule.

* * *

_Sur l'alimentation:_

-Alfred, il est hors de question de l'élever à la junk food.

-Mais c'est bon!

-Tu veux que notre bébé devienne obèse en grandissant?

-Allez...une fois par semaine seulement? C'est un môme.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. Une fois par mois au maximum.

-Une fois toutes les deux semaines.

Son regard suppliant eut raison d'Ivan.

-D'accord mais jamais plus.

* * *

_Sur le sport:_

-Football américain!

-Les joueurs de ce sport perdent régulièrement des neurones!**

-J'y joue souvent.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais?

S'ensuivit une bagarre qui s'acheva sous la couette.

-Bah...Il ou elle fera le sport qu'il ou elle voudra.

* * *

_Sur les obligations de nation:_

-Hors de question de l' emmener en réunion mondiale si jeune!

-Il faut bien qu'ils s'habituent à l'ambiance particulière.

-Huit ans physique, c'est trop jeune.

-Pourtant, je me souviens que ton frère Peter y allait déjà.

-Peter, c'est particulier, il squattait en cachette de daddy. Fiametta*** y est allée pour la première fois il y a un moins et elle en est à quatorze ans à peu près. Mon jumeau et moi avons commencé à nous gérer à peu près au même âge.

-Guerre d'indépendance...

-Parce que j'ai réalisé qe daddy exagérait avec ses taxes et ses traités à son avantage et qu'il me voyait toujours comme son bébé! Matthew s'en est très bien accomodé.

-Oui, mais vous êtes très différents.

-Et on ne connaît pas encore le caractère du petit ou de la petite.

-Donc, ce débat n'a pas lieu d'être.

-Ouais...

* * *

_Sur les punitions(après un rappel de la tendance familiale à la gémellité côté américain):_

_-_Donc, on est d'accord, si on ne sait pas qui a fait la bêtise, on les punit tous?

-Comme ça, ils seront solidaires.

* * *

_Sur le nombre:_

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse. Sept est un beau chiffre.

-Ouais...déjà c'est pas toi qui va les porter, ensuite on va déjà essayer d'en gérer un ou deux jusqu'à l'âge adulte avant d'en pondre trop...

Finalement, le représentant relut rapidement ses notes.

-Dude, on a plusieurs pages-là!

-On y a passé la nuit, le soleil se lève.

-P'tain...M'en fous, j'vais pas bosser.

Il reposa son appareil, enlaça Russie et se rendormit.

Des siècles plus tard, la fratrie Johns-Braginski devait retrouver ces fameuses pages et passer une très bonne soirée à en rire en évoquant des souvenirs d'enfance avant d'y rajouter leurs commentaires.

* * *

*Tournesol en russe

**Vraie. C'est d'ailleurs des neurones liées au sentiment de joie. Du coup, de nombreux joueurs de ce sport ont des tendances dépressives.

***Fille aînée d'Espagne et Italie du Sud.

Merci d'avoir lu. Bises.


	18. Amitié

Parce qu'on parle beaucoup de l'amour mais que l'amitié, c'est mieux.

**Disclamer: **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya. Je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette fic et rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Amitié**

Le monde d'Arthur tournait autour de Francis depuis leur première rencontre. Ami, ennemi, frère, amant, rival, il avait été tout celapour lui et tellement plus. Le premier à l'aimer depuis la mort de sa mère, le premier qu'il avait perdu par sa propre faute.

Puis, il y avait eu les enfants. Alfred et Matthew, Peter bien plus tard. Ses anges, ses merveilles, ses trésors, ses fiertés. Le sorcier les adorait même si il passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour eux et à craindre la prochaine bêtise. Ils étaient ses enfants et ceux de Francis. Son monde s'était élargi mais son plus cher ennemi en occupait encore le centre.

* * *

Puis, il avait découvert l'amitié d'abord avec Luciano le Portugal, qui comprenait son amour de l'océan et sa soif de liberté puis auprès de Kiku le Japon, toujours serein et de bon conseil; Vlad la Roumanie et Lukas la Norvège suivaient, ceux avec qui il pouvait parler magie et qui l'avaient aidé avec ses problèmes de contrôle, très atténués aujourd'hui.

* * *

L'amitié différait de l'amour. Elle ne le ravageait pas pour le reconstruire à grand renfort d'espoir. Elle n'était pas la source de ses plus grands bonheurs ni de ses plus terribles malheurs. L'amitié était une constante douce, une joie stable, une consolation dans les peines, une oreille attentive. C'était des discussions jusqu'à l'aube autour d'un thé, des fous rires partagés, des silences apaisés. Tendre et complice, réchauffant sans brûler, abreuvant sans noyer son cœur en manque d'affection, solide et discrète, elle était emplie de souvenirs heureux.

* * *

Pendant longtemps, Arthur avait pensé que si Francis mourrait, il le suivrait aussitôt. Ensuite, il avait songé pouvoir lui survivre tant que ses enfants auraient besoin de lui. A présent, il savait qu'avec des amis, il pourrait apprendre à vivre avec son absence.

Parce que chacun d'eux lui apporté quelque chose, parce que ils savaient l'écouter, parce que il apprenait chaque jour de ses personnes toutes différentes. Parce que son monde avait plusieurs centres.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court, mais j'aimais bien ce petit texte. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Bises.


	19. L'annonce

Encore du fluffy!

**Disclamer: **Je ne m'appelle toujours pas Himaruya et je ne gagne toujours rien en écrivant.

* * *

**L'annonce**

Matthieu se sentait nerveux, raide comme un piquet, la bouche sèche. Face à lui, ses parents se chamaillaient comme d'habitude, sans se douter de rien. Canada se tortilla sur le canapé et regarda son frère à côté de lui. Celui-ci, les deux pouces levés, articulaient silencieusement «va-y» en se trémoussant d'impatience. Sans doute sa définition d'un encouragement subtil et discret.

-Papa, daddy...tenta Matti. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

* * *

Pour une fois, les deux amants terribles se montrèrent attentifs. Le représentant canadien prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

-Oh shit! dit Arthur dans un souffle.

Matthieu s'en étonna, n'ayant encore rien dit. Puis, il suivit le regard de son dad. Sa main gauche, comme souvent depuis sa découverte, était posée sur son ventre.

-Je vais castrer Gilbert! Poursuivit le représentant anglais.

Francis ne comprenait pas.

-Pourquoi veux-tu castrer un de mes meilleurs amis, mon lapin?

-Mais enfin, c'est évident froggy!

D'après la tête de France, ce n'était pas évident.

-Papa parvient à articuler Canada, tu vas être grand-père.

* * *

Son père se figea, comme assomé. Son voisin sorcier continuait à menacer l'amant de son fils d'atroces souffrances. Enfin, le représentant réagit. Il se rua sur Matthieu et se mit à parler à son ventre.

-Coucou bébé, dit bonjour à papi France!

-Ce truc ne peut pas t'entendre stupid frog!

-Ce truc est ton petit-fils!

-Mais...c'est trop tôt!

Matthieu intervient calmement, rassuré par le soutien de son papa français.

-Daddy, j'ai plein de bases spatiales disséminées sur divers satellites qui sont en train de devenir une nation à part entière et je suis avec Gil' depuis bientôt un siècle. Nous y avons bien réfléchi avant. C'est juste le bon moment.

* * *

Son albinos têtu et sûr de lui avait aidé la timide nation à s'affirmer et à être moins invisible et il avait toujours su doser la douceur et la fermeté quand venaient les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur, pour les faire accepter aux membres obstinés de sa famille. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas face au mage qui ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

-Mon lapin, c'est une très bonne nouvelle! Je suis heureux pour toi Matti.

-Moi aussi! Je vais être tonton, c'est génial!

En minorité, Arthur dut abdiquer mais pas sans une dernière tirade.

-Shut up stupide frog! Toi, déclara-t-il en pointant son fils du doigt, je veux que tu ailles voir Siobhan pour qu'elle t'examine. Hors de question de prendre des risques avec ta santé!

Matti sourit à cette acceptation déguisée. La visite se poursuivit agré , le couple franco-anglais s'en alla pour récupérer leurs plus jeunes enfants, laissés à la garde de leur oncle Allister et les jumeaux partirent ensemble, disputant un peu avant de se séparer.

-Ben, ça s'est bien passé au final, déclara Alfred.

-M'ouais...Je verrai bien si je retrouve Gilbert transformé en crapaud ou non en rentrant.

Prusse passa une semaine avec la peau bleue et les cheveux verts fluos. Peut-être Angleterre s'apaisait-il en vieillissant. Ou alors France et les enfants étaient parvenus à l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'il ne trouve pas le temps de lancer un sort trop puissant.

* * *

Pour situer cette grossesse par rapport aux autres, Dawn et Merlin sont nés mais Clémentine n'est encore qu'un projet(les premiers explorateurs ont découvert la planète qui deviendra la sienne et on commence à parler d'envoyer des colons).

Merci d'avoir lu, merci aux revieweurs du chapitre précédent, à ceux qui ont mit en follow ou en favori. Bises.


	20. Naissance mouvementée

Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouvel épisode se passant après la fin d'Impossible n'est pas anglais. Il s'agit de la naissance des enfants d'America et Russie. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Himaruya.

* * *

**Naissance mouvementée**

Amelia , courbée en deux dans l'étroit passage souterrain allant de sa demeure à un endroit isolé des montagnes du Montana, les mains crispées sur son ventre alourdit par huit mois de grossesse, maudissait les conséquences de celle-ci. En plus des nausées, de l'appétit dévorant et de la ressemblance avec une baleine échouée, elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser un saut, le déplacement ultra-rapide semblable à une téléportation, des nations pour échapper à ses ennemis.

* * *

Pourtant, à l'origine, être enceinte semblait une bonne idée. Avec la découverte de la propulsion à l'anti-matière et celle de la véritable nature de l'univers, plissé comme un tissu, avec des trous permettant de franchir des années lumières d'un seul coup, la colonisation spatiale avançait actuellement à pas de géants. Elle même possédait deux planètes d'Alpha du Centaure, constellation qui en comportait de nombreuses habitables, à pourvoir d'un représentant. Après des années de relation houleuse avec son grand con de Russe qu'elle aimait malgré tout(il lui avait fallu des années pour réussir à le dire à voix haute), ils avaient réussi à trouver une certaine stabilité, un équilibre un peu tordu mais qui fonctionnait. Les conditions semblaient idéales.

* * *

Seul petit souci, une bande de fanatiques se disant patriotes avait tout découvert. La Confrérie des Purs considérait qu'elle était une abomination, portant une abomination et compagne d'une abomination. Le fait qu'Alfred soit devenu Amelia par cette particularité de certaines nations qui leur permettaient de porter un enfant même si ils semblaient totalement masculins d'aspects, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ils tenaient à la «purifier», purification qui consistait à détruire le moindre fragment de son corps, afin qu'une nouvelle nation naisse de ses cendres que ces dingues pourraient élever selon leurs valeurs.

* * *

Amelia n'avait aucune envie d'être «purifiée», aussi s'était-elle réfugiée dans une de ses planques, la plus secrète de tous, que même le président ne connaissait pas. Cela n'avait pas suffi. Croyant surprendre une silhouette humaine dans la forêt, la représentante s'était aussitôt enfuie. Peut-être était-elle paranoïaque mais avec les nombreuses attaques, souvent liés à des drones, subies, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Et son instinct, affûté par les guerres, hurlaient dans son crâne.

* * *

Tâtonnant dans l'étroit passage, à peine éclairée par sa lampe frontale, elle finit par atteindre la sortie. La future mère éteignit sa lumière(un drone pouvait repérer la plus petite lueur) dès qu'elle eut trouvé le mécanisme permettant de faire coulisser la porte secrète, habilement camouflée en un pan de roche parmi d'autres, derrière des buissons épais.

* * *

La première chose que repéra America en sortant fut un brasier ardent au loin, là où se trouvait sa demeure et quelques minces points noirs dans le ciel, des drones sans aucun doute. Elle bénit son daddy qui lui avait appris à toujours garder au moins une issue de secours. La blonde réfléchit vite. Elle ne pouvait pas sauter ni rejoindre un village sous peine d'alerter ses poursuivants.

* * *

Elle scruta le ciel, inquiète. Une tempête se préparait. Heureusement, les Etats-Unis connaissaient bien la région. La femme enceinte connaissait une grotte pas loin. En temps normale, il lui aurait fallu peu de temps pour l'atteindre mais actuellement, avec deux futurs représentants qui pesaient dans son ventre, elle allait souffrir. En ce moment, ils bougeaient beaucoup et elle avait souvent des contractions.

-Allez, qu'est-ce qu'un peu de marche pour l'héroïne,même enceinte?

* * *

La jeune nation commença sa pénible marche. Elle avança le long d'un chemin à peine visible qui disparaissait sous les arbres, ignorant si ses ennemis avaient déjà compris qu'elle leur avait échappé.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Les branches, tordus tels des doigts crochus, semblaient vouloir l'agripper pour la freiner. L'air s'allourdissait de plus en plus. La poursuivie pressa le pas. Les jumeaux s'agitaient dans son ventre, comme si ils sentaient l'urgence. Elle allait aussi vite que possible.

Dans sa hâte, elle remarqua à peine que quelque chose d'humide coulait le long de ses jambes, tandis qu'elle commençait à ressentir des contractions.

-Oh non, pas maintenant!

* * *

Hélàs, elle venait bien de perdre les eaux. La grotte se trouvait à une centaine de mètres mais il fallait à moitié escalader une côte pour y parvenir. Amelia se traîna le long de la pente abrupte, plus souvent à quatre pattes que sur ses pieds, ignorant les contractions devenues plus puissante, la roche dure qui égratignait ses mains et ses genoux et la morsure du vent. Les premières gouttes de pluies tombèrent comme elle se faufilait à l'abri.

Avançant vers le fond, elle se figea en entendant un sourd grognement. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle vit un énorme ours au pelage hirsute.

-Echapper de justesse aux drones pour finir dans l'estomac d'une bête sauvage...Le destin se fout de ma gueule.

* * *

Une contraction intense lui arracha un cri de douleur. A sa grande surprise, l'ours grogna en retour. Non, pensa-t-elle en observant la bête, l'ourse. Une ourse dans la même situation qu'elle. Une autre contraction lui coupa le souffle et la parturiente se laissa choir contre la paroi.

-Eh bien, nous allons accoucher ensemble, ma vieille.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir des conseils de sa tante. De longues heures de douleur les attendaient toutes deux. Bientôt, elle dut se mordre lalèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier.

* * *

Pendant ce temps , à Washington, le président de la CIA faisait face à un personnage de haute taille, enveloppé dans un grand manteau, une écharpe blanche autour du cou et un tuyau à la main, qui émettait un étrange ricanement. Il tentait désespérement de contrôler sa vessie.

-Donc, vous ignorez où est Amelia mais les fanatiques à sa poursuite le savent?

-Mais la CIA est parvenue à capturer un de leurs dirigeants. Voulez-vous disputer avec lui?

Une lueur féroce apparut dans les yeux parmes qui le toisaient. Soulagé, l'homme le guida jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire où un brun obèse aux yeux porcins, menotté, se trouvait dans une cellule de verre blindée.

-Je mourrai plutôt que de parler, hurla-t-il en voyant Russie. Cette catin payera le prix de ses pêchés.

-Je laisse à vos bons soins déclara le président avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant son confrère russe.

-Vous vous êtes montrés très diplomates.

-Votre représentant avait déjà massacré tous les sous-fifres ignorants. J'ai préféré lui laisser Smith avant qu'il ne commence à massacrer mes hommes.  
Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

* * *

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Les éclairs iluminaient le ciel. La pluie tombait à torrents. Le vent courbait les arbres les plus solides. Malgré le vacarme, Amelia n'avait conscience que de sa douleur. Adossée à la paroi, elle hurlait et poussait, incapable de se souvenir de ne pas avoir eu mal un jour. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose entre ses jambes et elle tendit les mains à temps pour récupérer un nouveau-né tout fripé, un garçon.

-Bonjour Teddy, parvient-elle à dire avant que les contractions ne reprennent de plus belle.

L'enfant blottit sur son sein et geignant, elle hurla, appelant ses parents, son frère, Ivan, Kiku, n'importe qui. Puis, à nouveau, cette sensation d'un truc entre ses jambes. Dans un dernier cri, le dernier bébé surgit, pleurant.

-Et voilà Anastasia.

Elle pleura, de joie devant cette naissance mais aussi de soulagement que cette épreuve soit finie.

* * *

Les jumeaux étaient moites et ridés sous ses doigts et leurs petites bouches se cramponnaient à ses seins. Dans la pénombre, elle les distinguait à peine. Fouillant dans le petit sac à dos toujours prêt en cas de fuite, la jeune mère trouva un couteau et un briquet. Elle stérilisa le premier avec le second et coupa les cordons. Fouillant à nouveau dans son sac, elle en sortit des couvertues et les enveloppa dedans. Qu'avait dit Siobhan déjà? Ah oui, attendre que le placenta sorte. Elle berça les nouveaux-nés en fredonnant. Grâce à Matthieu, qu'elle avait parfois aidé avec sa nièce Frédérique, la représentante s'y connaissait un peu. Elle espérait juste que ses enfants seraient plus sages que la très énergique albinos.

* * *

Finalement, une masse sanglante pas très belle à voir tomba au sol. A côté, l'ourse léchait son ourson, paisible. Amelia essuya ses cuisses couvertes de sang et se redressa péniblement. Dehors, la tempête se calmait. Ses fous pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Elle était épuisée et ne rêvait que d'un bon lit mais il lui restait assez de force pour sauter avec les jumeaux. Pas loin, mais assez pour rejoindre son propre jumeau. Elle se tourna vers l'ourse:

-Au revoir ma vieille! Bon courage!

Puis, elle disparut.

* * *

-Matti, ouvre!

-Amelia? Tu vas bien? Daddy m'appelé et...

-J'ai accouché dans une grotte en pleine tempête avec une ourse juste à côté. Sinon, ça va. Tu as du lait en poudre?

-Hein?

Oubliant sa surprise, Canada finit par fournir ce qu'elle demandait, sans oublier d'appeler Ivan.

* * *

Celui-ci toucha d'un geste instinctif son crâne où l'implant était implanté.

-Tu es papa! Tout le monde est à l'abri chez moi.

Russie sauta aussitôt, laissant derrière lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fine couche de confiture de framboise, autrefois connue sous le nom de Kyle Smith. Arrivé chez son ami, il trouva Matthieu, sa fille de deux ans physiques sur les genoux et lui-même installé sur ceux de Gilbert.

-Dans la cuisine.

Il se rua dans la pièce pour trouver Amelia, donnant un biberon à un petit paquet enveloppé dans une couverture blanche. Un autre gigotait dans le vieux berceau de Frédérique. Sa compagne leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Ah enfin! S'exclama-t-elle, souriante.

Des années plus tard, Russie nierait toujours avoir pleuré, de joie et de soulagement mêlés.

* * *

Je clôture ici ce recueil. Merci du fond du coeur à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi, mit en favori et reviewé depuis le premier chapitre. En espérant vous revoir un jour sur une autre histoire.

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.


	21. Envie

Je sais, j'avais mit ce recueil comme complet mais je réalise que j'avais totalement oublié ce petit bonus qui traînait.

Enjoy!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède Hetalia. Rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent.

* * *

**Envie**

-Gilbert!

-Gggrrmmpphh, répondit l' awesome, à moitié réveillé.

-Gilbert!

Le géniallissime, qui aurait aimé profiter plus longtemps de son sommeil, ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda l'heure.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il est trois heures du mat'? Râla-t-il à l'intention de son mari..ou de sa femme.

* * *

Avec toutes ces histoires de métamorphose et de changements de sexe, il ne savait plus trop. A six mois de grossesse, Canada avait à la fois des seins, un pénis et plus de testicule, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de prendre du plaisir et d'éjaculer. Prusse était un peu perdu et les autres nations ne l'aidaient pas.

En ce moment, Francis et son lapin appelaient leur fils/fille Mathilda alors que ses frères restaient sur Matthew et que ses oncles et sa tante celtes changeaient de prénom selon leur humeur du jour. Ivan et Katya avaient commencé à l'appeler au féminin, Cuba restait au masculin, Natalya se contentait d'un neutre Matti et les autres nations se contentaient d'un prudent Canada.

La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr, c'était qu'il était toujours fou amoureux. C'est pourquoi lorsque son amant/e lui annonça son envie soudaine de cerises au milieu d'une froide nuit de décembre, il se leva pour aller en chercher.

* * *

Après trois heures de recherches, être tombé trois fois dans une congère, avoir été agressé par une bande de chats errants, croisé un ours errant au détour d'une ruelle et avoir escaladé un mur en criant awesomement de peur, avoir affronté maintes vitrines aveugles et rues vides, il trouva le graal, un magasin ouvert et proposant l'article demandé. Très fier de sa géniale(et modeste) personne, l'albinos dût encore affronter des mecs bourrés, un type qui faillit lui vomir dessus et un retour des chats errants qui décidément ne l'aimaient pas avant d'arriver devant sa maison.

-Sunny, le génial moi a trouvé!

Tout cela pour trouver son amour profondément endormi et plus du tout intéressé par les fruits.

* * *

Voilà, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais je trouve ça marrant. Dernier bonus sur **Impossible n'est pas anglais.**

Si jamais il y a autre chose, ce sera sans doute un recueil à part sur les enfants de tout le monde.

Bises et merci aux revieweurs, followers et ceux qui mettent en favori.


End file.
